School of Angels
by Lostnomadgirl
Summary: SakuIno.SakuTen.SakuTema.SakuHina.Haruno Sakura, famous softball player has transfered to another school.This year will be the most memorable.Sakura goes through many girls but only one was truely ment to be with her.InoSaku SakuTen SakuHina TemaSaku.R&R.
1. Best of the best

**A/N:**

**Well this has been in my idea journal for sometime now, and I thought it out better so I think it can be made into a pretty neat story. Pairings will pretty much be the whole crew with Sakura: SakuTema, SakuHina, SakuTen, and SakuIno. Its going to be one fit of relationships but not too dramatic. So just wait and see. Ect. Probably OOC-ness but not too damn dramatic I think. Please review after reading!**

**PLEASE READ THIS PART:**

**This fiction could not be any better without my partner for this fiction, so not all credit can be to me.**

**Thanks alot, darkens4841!**

**Without them, I swear this fiction so far would be not that good! So please in reviews thank them also!**

The halls of the high school were bare. Lockers lined the hallways, interrupted by the large classroom doors. All was quiet except for the sound of shoes tapping down the halls, as a pink haired girl walked down wearing an annoyed expression. She was wearing a black hoodie that said "Haruno" on the back with blue jeans. Her black shoes continued their rhythmic pace as she read the piece of paper in her hands. Her dark sunglasses glinted off of the overhead lights making it difficult to ascertain where her gaze actually lay.

"Room 7..." The tomboy mumbled as she looked up from the paper with a frown to look at the room numbers. It wouldn't help to be late on her first day at school. At the age of 17 she should have known better, but it seemed a few more years were going to be needed. Finally the Softball prodigy spotted the room number and grasped the handle. The girl didn't even feel slightly nervous; she's been in this position more than once. Her parents had moved her from school to school quite often throughout her life. All the esteemed sporting schools wanted the Haruno family's only child to graduate from its institution. But each time something or another happened and she had to transfer again. Yet this school, "Konoha High", seemed promising. It had the Uchiha baseball wonder, the Hyuuga clans best soccer trilogy, the Uzumaki wonder in football, and the infamous Rock Lee who could sprint for hours.

"Damn parents..." Sakura muttered before she walked into the classroom. The many desks that lined the room were all occupied accept one. 'Mine.' Sakura thought as the attention of the whole room turned to her. The teacher, a silver haired man with his bangs covering one eye and a turtle neck plus scarf covering his mouth, looked at her. Sakura gave him a weird look, but her black sunglasses didn't allow anyone to see her curiosity.

"Yo. You must be Haruno Sakura." The mysterious man in a matter-of-fact tone. Whispers rose up in the room, some louder than others.

" Ain't she an only child?" A boy whispered.

"I heard she has potential of being the best that ever was." Another girl mumbled.

Sakura wasn't the type to brag openly but she heard these things many times before. Many of her personal trainers told her to keep up her work and she would be better than anyone else. Sakura smirked as the class became silent, wondering about the sudden change of facial expressions. Sakura looked at the teacher who was still waiting for an answer. Sakura nodded as the teacher then seemed to smile, though it was difficult to tell with his face half covered.

"Well then, I am Hatake Kakashi, your first period teacher." Kakashi replied before turning to the class. "This is Haruno Sakura, straight from the Haruno lines. Most of you probably know about her already, she is quite famous here in this small world we live in," he turned back to the pink haired girl, "Please take a seat so I can continue my lesson."

Sakura nodded once more before walking down the isle of desks. Everyone had their full attention on her. Some boys leaned over as she passed to take a good look at her, while some girls gave her a jealous glance. Once she found her seat she looked around to see who she was near. She was slightly taken aback that she got to sit in between the Uchiha and Uzumaki, Uchiha in front of her while Uzumaki was behind. She was on the outer row of desks, so the only other person next to her was a brown haired girl was to her left. Sakura had already met this girl the year before during a game. She started at the brunette as she racked her brain for the girls name. It hit her when she remembered the incident when the girl's coach yelled at her for failing to complete a play.

_"TenTen! Get your head in the game, for the love of youth!"_

Sakura almost laughed out loud at the memory of the flamboyant looking coach in his green spandex suit.

Sakura looked around as the class began to settle down a bit, though some people still continued to stare at her. Sakura sat down her backpack gratefully and pulled out a piece of paper with a pen. Once prepared Sakura took off her sunglasses and everyone to stared in awe.

Sakura's eyes were a pale green that stood out very well. They looked like bleached emeralds almost. Her stare was intense and seemed to go into your soul, grasping every mistake and lie you ever did. Some of the boys around her had their jaws dropped while some of the girls were wide eyed. In most of the sport magazines Sakura was in, her eyes were either hidden by the sunglasses or too far away to get a good look.

The girl looked up to the front of the room to see what notes she had missed, but Mr. Hatake was too busy reading a book that had stickers of smiley faces covering the front of it to actually teach. Sakura rolled her eyes at her teacher's eccentric behavior, 'So much for work'.

"Oy Sakura, nice to meet you!" The blonde called from behind her with a big mischevious grin. Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Uzumaki right? You are the next big contact in the NFL correct?" Sakura said with a factual tone as the spiky blonde smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"You can say that if you want, but call me Naruto." He said, his grin never leaving his face. Sakura was about to reply before the raven headed boy in front of her spoke.

"Dobe, can't you tell she ain't interested in dating you." The Uchiha said with a harsh smirk, Naruto instantly glared back before crossing his arms.

"Oh?" Naruto sneered.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the heart throb of the nation." Sakura stated while looking at Sasuke not fazed at all by his crude comment. Sasuke was secretly enjoying the moment since all the girls would of tackled him.

"Yes, though I don't quite agree with the second one." Sasuke said slightly annoyed before turning around. Naruto stuck his tongue out while Sasuke gave him the finger. Sakura watched the two silently bicker about. The Uchiha was quite right about the dating thing, she wasn't interested in dating boys. Girls were what caught her fancy, and from what she heard, Konoha High was filled with the best.

First period went by slowly. Every now and then eraser and eraser would fly by, aimed at either the blond boy or raven haired boy. She was finding the silence annoying and Sakura was about to shift and try to start another conversation with someone.

"Oh how does the time fly by when you're having fun? Goodbye people." The teacher in the front announced as he flipped another page of his mysterious book which shouted porn. Sakura picked up her doodled on paper and pen as she grabbed her backpack and headed out into the crowded halls. The TenTen girl stood up and followed her and she could already smell her perfume.

"Hey Haruno, wait up!" The brown haired girl said as she walked up to her with a hand extended out. "Hi I am TenTen!" She said smiling. Sakura smiled back. It seemed Tenten was a good example of the top quality girls that infested this high school.

"Call me Sakura. Not to be rude or anything, but when greeting people don't you think you would tell your last name?" Sakura said after shaking the girl's smaller hands. She put on her black shades once again and gave the girl before her an interested look. Tenten stared at her with a glint of interest before speaking once more.

"I would if I had one but I was an orphan when I was younger, so I don't know my last name. I prefer not having one anyway." She stated with a soft smile yet there was slight hurt in her voice. Orphans were common around here, but to be an orphan and get into this high school? She must of been a rich and intelligent orphan.

"Ah, well I got to head to class. Glad to meet you again TenTen." Sakura said with a soft smirk, but before she could make a leave TenTen said something.

"Sit with me and a friend during lunch. Outside by the fountain, nearest table." With those final words, Tenten walked off in the opposite direction.

Sakura was slightly happy that she made a popular friend already. Most of the time it seemed the popular people were always sitting by the fountain. 'Closer to the fountain, the better,' Sakura thought before walking off to her other classes.

The classes went by quite fast with a few notes and pleasant greetings. The occasional person walking up and trying to 'Hook-up' became a slight bother though, but Sakura refused every single one of them. Boys were the greediest sex driven things out there, and they wouldn't stop coming. Maybe if they read sports magazines instead of Playboy, they might have noticed the article of "Haruno Sakura being Gay!".

Sakura's stomach growled slightly as she made her way towards lunch. She strutted her way towards the courtyard, food in hand. Once outside she immediately gave herself a point; all of the jocks and high status people sat out here. The occasional fan-girl in the bushes would even pop out to watch them eat. "Scary..." Sakura said as she walked towards the fountain.

"Over here!" TenTen waved from by the fountain before returning to her conversation with some blond sitting next to her. Sakura smiled and sped up slightly until she reached the table. She sat down across from TenTen and the other blonde and greeted her friend.

"Hey so how was your day so far?" TenTen asked looking up from a history book, as Sakura pulled out her salad.

"Um, okay I guess, nothing interesting." Sakura replied. TenTen nodded before going back to her book. Sakura started eating a little before she actually took a full look at the blond. Sakura put her fork down with a mental alarm going off. The blond had very long hair put up in a ponytail with some bangs off to the side, and her skin was fair and flawless, but it was her eyes that caught Sakura off guard. They were deep blue of mystery containing darker and lighter hues. The blonde girl finally looked up from her phone, and smiling brightly.

"Hello Sakura, I'm Yamanaka Ino." She said pulling out her earphones. Sakura returned the smile, holding back a smirk instead. This girl was straight forward also, not waiting to get privilege for using her first name, Sakura liked that very much.

"Hey, ain't you the heiress to the international Yamanaka Flower co.?" Sakura said looking into Ino's eyes that were looking at her sunglasses. Sakura's smile slightly got bigger, while Ino noticed it and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am in fact." She said taking the compliment well. Sakura was already interested in this girl. Before Sakura could try and flirt, however, TenTen spoke up.

"I am going to get lunch now girls, behave." TenTen said winking before standing up and walking back inside to get her meal. As she did so, Ino looked back to watch the brunette leave. Sakura's smile slightly grew dimmer at the sight. The girl she was interested in was interested in someone else. 'Damn I was beat.' Inner Sakura said with some sarcasm. She hoped that over time Ino would be hers.

"So you like TenTen?" Sakura said fiddling with her food. Ino's head turned around and her lips contorted into a soft mischievous smile as she raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"You are a fast one. Ain't she cute?" Ino asked before resting her hands on the back of her hands. Sakura smiled slighty before looking around and back to the blond.

"Yeah but I don't think I like her that much." Sakura stated seeing where Ino was trying to aim. Ino then smiled a little more as she looked at the fountain.

"So that magazine article was true."

"Uh, pretty much. I didn't know you would be into sport magazines." Sakura stated as she chewed her salad. Ino looked back with a slightly offended look before continuing.

"I am to into sports! I just prefer to cheer for them though."

"Cheerleader?" Sakura said showing interest.

"Uh huh." Ino said with a wink, Sakura smirked back. They continued to stare at each other for ah while, until Ino broke the silence.

"You know, your eyes ar-" She was cut off as TenTen set down her tray and smiled at Ino before eating. Ino was instantly distracted with watching her oblivious friend. Sakura's smile went into a small frown before she too started on her own meal.

"There's your 10 laps." Sakura said panting as her new trainer conditioned her during her practice. The woman owned her own Olympic stadium practically, and Sakura had to run around the whole damn thing.

"Ok then, 3 minutes of planks with ten second rests in between each minute." The blond haired woman stated as Sakura looked at her with a glare.

"Hello? When are we going to start my softball training?" Sakura hinted with some venom. Her trainer smirked before pulling a beer out of a cooler.

"Well I am your coach so listen up Haruno, you need to be fit before you can do anything. Now give me three minute planks!" The golden eyed blonde yelled. Sakura flinched before getting on the ground and starting her planks.

'Okay, tell Mom that this coach sucks...' Sakura thought as she her arms wobbled a little after one minute and thirty seconds. Sakura was going to show she didn't need ten second brakes but dammit these planks were killer. 'What was her name again? Tsunada...er Tsunade! Yes that was it! And I can tell Dad she drinks on the job too.' Sakura smirked as she continued to plot her coach's demise.

'These days from now on are going to be very, very long, but if these will make me better than anyone, I'll sprint to the ends of the earth and back to accomplish it'. Another beer was opened and Sakura looked up to see an already drunken coach.


	2. First lucky girl in Kohona High

**A;N**

**So far so good eh? Well please review since I like to know there are people who read this and still want to me to type more :D. Also can't forget my partner here who has been helping me, darkens4841.** **She help me with my abusive comma use and word 'slightly'. She does the stuff your english teacher would nag you around with :) Please read and review afterwards! Also for extra note, after I sumbit chapters they are edited so you can read them twice? Well whatever floats your little weird boats XD!**

Sakura's legs were seriously killing her right now. She stumbled through the large mansion gates, past the beautiful garden and right up the steps before opening the door. Aside from the two maids watching television, the entire house was silent. Her parents were usually busy with work and contracts to be outside of their studies but Sakura couldn't complain. Her mother was a famous agent and ex-softball player while her father was still in business as a baseball player.

Sakura silently climbed the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as she entered she collapsed on her king sized bed with a sigh. Just like everyone else her age, the famous Haruno had various posters clustered on every wall. There were some from rock bands, softball, and even one of a model. The model was in a very suggestive pose with a bikini on and in the bottom corner the name 'Kurenai' was written. Sakura looked at the poster with a light smile before getting up and floating to her computer. She un-traditionally threw her coat somewhere behind her and placed her sunglasses in a golden case.

The pink haired girl sat quietly as if listening for someone or something, but nothing was heard. Sakura immediately perked up and ran to her bed and grabbed something from underneath it. The sound of a soda being open echoed throughout the room. Haruno had never been able to drink pop since her parents said it destroyed her health, but who said she can't have one every few weeks or so? She silently sipped the contraband with a heavenly smile before signing onto an instant messenger. A few people were online but before she could check who they were, several messages popped up.

**Sakusbabe115947 says:** hey wanna hook up??

Sakura gave the computer an annoyed glare. Those girls would never shut up since Sakura allowed them to be her friends on myspace. Seriously the girls looked mature, intelligent, and very hot but now they sound like desperate thirteen year olds. Sakura moved the mouse around and clicked the exit box to read the other messages. Sadly enough they were all like the others. That's when Sakura knew she had to reset her friends list. The fan-girls were starting to get more forward.

"Forget it..." Sakura mumbled as she signed out of messenger and got up to retrieve her cell phone. Once lunch was almost over Ino and TenTen had exchanged numbers with Sakura and right when the phone turned on she already had an unread message. Sakura flopped down on her bed as she read the message.

**InoY:** hey wat r u doin?

Sakura silently pressed buttons before clicking the send button and after a few minutes she received a reply. She smiled at the fact that she could talk to someone without getting asked out...though she would be more than happy to hook up with Ino.

**SakuFP:** Nm just got off practice

**InoY:** Ooo sounds fun!

**SakuFP:** how about u?

**InoY: **Notta lotta just thinkin

**SakuFP: **hmm y dont we talk on phone?

**InoY: **Yea lets do that.

After exchanging numbers Sakura called her. The conversation mostly revolved around Tenten, softball, and other random side topics. Sakura was bit disappointed that Ino was already in a choke hold by Tenten. Sakura had never seen someone that naturally beautiful before. Ino had a great personality too which made her even more desirable. But this time Sakura wasn't going to get her. All the other girls that Sakura had been with were all the same snobby gold diggers that made her go to the mall to get them clothes. But Ino seemed so much nicer, and Sakura wasn't about to give up. She would have to play the waiting game and stay in the friends zone a little longer.

The clock blinked 9:30 p.m. as Ino said she had to go to bed. Sakura said the same and hung up the phone. She rolled over and just laid in her bed till she fell asleep with her training clothes still on.

--

An annoying beeping sound began to echo throughout the room. Though Sakura was a really patient person with some things, this wasn't one of them. She slammed her fist down on the alarm clock and the device immediately broke under the impact. The pink-haired teenager silently cursed herself, _'that was the third alarm clock this month'_. She took a short ten minute shower and began to get ready for school. With time to spare, she reached under her bed for something. She gently pulled it out from the within the darkness and sat down on her bed. Sakura's mind was replaying past memories as she flipped pages of the scrapbook.

Sakura touched the photo of a girl with black hair and dark cold black eyes. Sakura's eyes fogged over with mixed emotions as she recalled a memory.

_"Well I wasn't!" Sakura barked as she pushed the dark haired girl against the wall. The locker room was empty and all that could be heard was their breaths._

_"Pfft, I seen you with that other girl. You think I'm that dumb Haruno?" The black haired girl spat. Sakura gritted her teeth as she grabbed the black eyed girl's wrists above her head before speaking again._

_"Are you, Rin?" Sakura said coldly as she leaned in closer to the girl face who smirked._

_"She grasped your hair when you bit down on her neck. Your long pink hair." Rin whispered as she crushed her lips against Sakura's. Sakura slowly broke apart, her eyes shining in self satisfaction. Rin just glared._

_"You still can't resist me." Sakura said in a matter of fact tone as Rin's glare slightly faltered, but still held._

_"Maybe not, but one day Haruno, you are not going to get what you want and everyone will laugh in your face." Rin said before ripping her wrists away from the smirking pink head and stomping away. _

Sakura looked at the picture of Rin smiling as she hugged and equally happy Sakura. She had some feelings for this girl, but they had already evaporated into old memories. Sakura didn't believe Rin would be right, even though she did accidently cheat on her. The next day she had too disgusted with her hair because of the other girl's grip on it. It reminded her of Rin's cold words too much, so she cut it off. That same day, Rin was transferred to a different school, and Sakura was forced to hold in all the small feelings she felt for Rin.

"Sakura dear, time to go!" Her mom called from downstairs. Sakura jumped as she was pulled back to reality. Sakura threw on her clothes and grabbed her hoodie. Once she was all ready, the pink-haired girl ran down the stairs to begin another day of school.

--

"Yo. Please take your seats as we enjoy another bright day of learning." Kakashi spoke in a mono-toned voice as he wrote small notes on the board. Sakura had mentally slapped herself about a few dozen times already because she forgot her sunglasses. But now she was mentally shooting herself because most of the class was staring at her eyes.

"What you people looking at?" Naruto piped. Everyone looked back to the front of the class, and Sakura quietly thanked him.

"No problem, they are just scared of me beating the shit out of 'em!" Naruto said with a foxy smile as Sasuke turned back.

"Dobe, they were just afraid of your ugly face." Sasuke said with a slight smirk. Naruto about jumped out of his seat in anger until Kakashi somehow made his way to beside his desk.

"Hmm are we having problems Uzumaki?" Kakashi looked down at the quivering boy. Naruto nodded as he continued to shake a little. Sasuke gave the teacher a small glare but Sakura had on a look of confusion at Kakashi's actions. Once the teacher left Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Whats with Kakashi?" Sakura said staring at the side of Sasuke's face as he glared more.

"Well, rumor has it that he was caught watching gay porn." Sasuke grimaced as Sakura looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. Sasuke sighed a little before going into more detail.

"_And_ getting caught with Iruka in the boys locker room...doing stuff that shouldn't be done in school. They are just rumors though." Sasuke said before returning his attention to watch the teacher make small notes. Sakura was quite surprised that the so called "rumors" were that bad. They sounded more like bad fake stories… Either way though, Sakura didn't really care.

"Hey Sakura?" A girls voice peeped as Sakura looked over with a smile and Tenten slightly blushed.

"Yes Tenten?" Sakura replied, her eyes bearing into the chocolate brown eyes of her new friend. Tenten broke the gaze as she looked down.

"Well uh...there is a party tonight at Ino's house. She was wondering if you wanted to come?" Tenten spoke softly as she looked back up at Sakura to search for answers.

"I would love to come." Sakura said with a brighter smile. On just her second day she was invited to a big party where she could possibly get to know Ino better. Sakura looked at Tenten again in the eyes to see a certain emotion she knew quite well, wanting and lust. Sakura pretended not to notice as she went back to taking notes.

--

"Down and ready you weak pathetic teenagers!"A purple haired teacher bellowed causing Sakura to roll her eyes. They were playing volleyball, one of Sakura's most despised sports even though she excelled in it. To her it was just another reason for girls to wear spandex while boys just watched the show. But right now Sakura couldn't complain. She had her eyes on a certain silver eyed girl. Sakura scooted towards Ino who was also in gym class before pointing to the girl.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked with interest as Ino looked and smiled.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata. She is the Heiress of the Hyuuga fortune and car company. But I wouldn't get your hopes too high, she is a big wall flower." Ino said with a tone of 'been there and tried that' but Sakura brushed it off. She sauntered over to the purple haired heiress and tapped her shoulder. The small girl jumped and Sakura was surprised at how huge her breasts were. Sakura even wanted to hide her chest away from the Hyuuga's, but her pride would not allow such a thing.

"Uh hi…" Hinata spoke quietly as she looked at Sakura with shyness.

"Hey I am Haruno Sakura. Your Hinata correct?" Sakura said with a big smile as Hinata nodded silently.

"Well my friend over there is having a party and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Sakura said out-goingly, and behind her, Ino almost fell over at her friend's forwardness. Hinata blushed before twirling her hair around her finger.

"I will have to ask my dad for permission first..." Sakura nodded and exchanged phone numbers with the Hyuuga before strutting back to a gaping Ino.

"Oh that was bullshit Sakura!" Ino said with a giggle before pushing her and she gladly pushed back. Ino looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes and Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

"Ha! And you thought I would get shot down." Sakura stated triumphantly, But Ino shook her finger at Sakura like a little kid getting in trouble.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. She said she has to get her dad's permission. I tried that before and I wasn't even allowed to take her to a football game! Her father is strict and wants the best of the best to date her. So good luck Haruno!" Ino said with smirk as she stood tall.

"Dammit I said down and ready!"The brown eyed teacher yelled again as Ino went back down cursing.

"Anko is such a bitch at times." Ino muttered and Sakura giggled at Ino's now destroyed mood.

"Well remember I am the best of the best, Yamanaka, so I will bring her to the party." Sakura said as the volleyball was served, and Ino just smirked again.

**A/N:**

**Ok I ain't trying to rush things yet but you will see soon what i have planned. It will work in another way I would like it to go, so please review!**


	3. Big party

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait just been busy with school. Yes you can slap me around with something just don't hit my toes :(. They are sensitive, but my face can use another beauty mark. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!**

" Ugh this will have to do." Sakura eyed herself warily in the mirror as she threw on a coat. The pink haired girl was preparing for the big party and was nervous about visiting the Hyuuga family's district in the city. Ino said that her father was a strict man and had denied Ino to date his daughter. He didn't even give her chance! Sakura looked at her outfit in the mirror more intensely. She wore a black tube top with a red and white Haruno coat and black jeans. Sakura knew these types of parties could get messy so she never wore anything too fancy. The tomboy also figured that there was probably going to be alcohol at the party, but she wasn't planning on consuming any herself. Sakura never drank just for the sake of getting drunk. To her it was something to do as a release from the troubles of everyday life.

"Sakura the phone is for you dear!" Her mom yelled and Sakura rushed to the separate phone in her room.

"Ok transfer the line mom!" Sakura yelled as she picked up the phone. A few seconds later the phone clicked and breathing was heard on the other side.

"Hello?" Sakura spoke.

"Hello Haruno, my dad would like to talk with you once you come over to the compound." Hinata stated with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh alrighty then, I'll be over in a few. Is that's all right?" Sakura asked not wanting to come over at a bad time.

"Yes he would like you over here soon." Hinata spoke softly. Sakura smiled imagining the normally shy girl talking so freely, something she couldn't really do in person. From what Ino said, Hinata stuttered a lot as she grew up, but now she had finally started to break the habit. Tenten had added that she was supposedly "bi" since she had the hots for Naruto but liked to date girls also. Sakura didn't really care she just wanted to see how the shy girl was, after all she was very pretty.

"Okay then I will be there in about 15 minutes. Bye." Sakura waited for Hinata to say bye before hanging up. She ran down stairs to tell her mother where she was going as she sped out the door. Once outside she told one of the servants to take out her car. In a few minutes a servant drove out with a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500. Sakura smiled as she waited for the servant to get out before hopping in and driving off to the Hyuuga's district.

The traffic wasn't that harsh but she was still a few minutes late. She slowly pulled into the parking lot of the Hyuuga's street. Looking around at all the dull colors she thought 'Wow this is so... artistic.' Sakura scoffed as she looked around at the rows of identical houses and cars. The only exception was one big house at the end and she instantly knew the main family lived inside. Sakura sped up her pace slightly as she neared the main doors. There was a body guard on each side of the massive door. The weird silver eyes they had revealed they were of the Hyuuga family. Sakura stated her name as they spoke into an intercom. After a few minutes of waiting the doors creaked open and she walked into the manor.

"Wow." Sakura said as she looked around to see the place almost entirely white. The servants were pale as they scurried around. Sakura felt like a dot on paper. She scoffed at herself for wearing quite a bit of black and began to feel even more out of place. A few servants looked in awe at her pink hair and bleached emerald eyes. She sent them all a hard glare when she passed by and they went on with their work, her intimidating gaze crushing their confidence. Finally she reached the end of the long white hall and another large door. Standing outside stood the soccer ball prodigy.

"Haruno, my uncle is waiting for you." He said monotone as he opened the door and motioned her inside. Sakura looked at him weirdly. Neji Hyuuga was acting servile instead of his high-and-mighty attitude he had in most magazine interviews Sakura read.

"Miss Haruno, take a seat please." The main branch Hyuuga stated and Sakura walked over to a seat. The room was dimly lit hiding most of the details. He waved off a waitress who nodded and slipped out of the room quietly and looked back at his pink-haired guest.

"You want to bring my daughter to a party correct?" His voice thundered in authority as he looked directly into her mint green eyes. The man was one who could withstand her soul shattering stare, and Sakura found herself intrigued. She was always wanting to try new things, and his immunity to her gaze was definitely something new.

"Yes, I wanted to escort her to Ino Yamanaka's party tonight." Sakura said showing her more mature side.

"Hm, Yamanaka? You wouldn't be trying to set those two up somehow?" His gaze grew a little colder and Sakura felt quite mad at his insinuation.

"No sir, I want to bring your daughter with me because she has perked my interest."

"What type of interest Haruno?" He asked as he poured some tea into the cup that was placed near him. He took a small sip and looked up at the teenager with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'll admit it was her physical appearance at first, you have a very beautiful daughter, but I admire her intelligence the most. She has high grades which anyone would be proud of." She said with a small smile. She wasn't a stalker or anything, but she was curious about the young Hyuuga heiress and did a bit of searching. Sakura had been impressed with her academic record, though she knew that the patriarch wanted better.

"Hm, I suppose," He said as he took another sip of the steaming tea. "You seem trustworthy enough, I will allow it." The man spoke with slight boredom as he waved her off. She happily got up and bowed to show her gratitude before leaving the small room.

"Haruno, don't get any cocky idea's." Neji spoke as she sauntered away to the door where Hinata stood waiting. Sakura looked over her shoulder with a small innocent smile.

"Oh she is a big girl Neji. Let her do what she wants." She spoke with playfulness as the older Hyuuga snorted. The young woman continued walking until she reached Hinata who blushed lightly and looked like something was out of place. She brushed it off as they both walked out the door to Sakura's car. Once away from the district, Sakura looked at Hinata out of the corner of her eye. The girl was wearing a blouse and simple jeans with white sandals. 'Plainness must run in the family,' she thought. She wasn't going to complain though, Hinata looked very nice in the plain clothing. Her mind began to wonder what the Hyuuga would look like in other types of clothing.

"Sakura...Thank you for taking me." The girl finally spoke softly.

"No problem. So tell me about yourself Hinata." Sakura said trying to watch the road while still showing the shy girl some interest to try coaxing a conversation out of her.

"Well I am 16, I have one sister, and I like to write poetry." She replied, pausing every few words as Sakura nodded.

"That's cool. I probably can't write poetry worth crap. I am 17 soon to be 18 and I am an only child. I like to play fast pitch softball and have fun." Sakura added with a small smile and Hinata giggled at the last part. Sakura decided at that point that she liked Hinata's giggle.

--

"Hey, we're here." Sakura spoke as she parked by the nearby park, not wanting some drunken high school idiots by her precious car. Hinata noticed that and smiled as she followed Sakura across the street to the already booming house. Music and people were heard within the humongous mansion. Sakura frowned that the party was already this huge, but smiled again when Hinata got closer to her, probably afraid that she will get attacked by some random person.

Once inside the music became even louder and people were everywhere. The place reeked of alcohol and there were plastic cups of the stuff scattered around every corner of the house. Sakura looked around and grabbed Hinata's wrist to make sure she didn't get lost. In the corner of her eye she saw the girl blush lightly and the pink haired girl smirked.

Once in the main room Sakura looked around to find the stairs empty which was quite weird. At the top of the stairs Ino was talking to Tenten. Sakura weaved her way through the crowd with Hinata trailing behind her. Once by the stairs she noticed that a brown haired boy and Naruto were watching over everyone, she immediately took note that they were probably keeping unwanted people from going up the stairs.

"Naruto!" Sakura beamed as she finally reached the blond haired boy.

"Hey Sakura what's up? Hey Hinata!" Naruto said giving his winning smile. Sakura felt Hinata's wrist grow warm and figured it was because of her crush on the blonde haired teen.

"Can we get through? I want to chat with Ino!" Sakura yelled over the loud music and Naruto looked up to Ino who was already nodding in approval. He smiled again before letting them through. They climbed up the staircase slowly and met up with the other two girls at the top. Tenten handed the girls two cups full to the brim of the amber colored beer.

"Here, get ready for the party." Tenten said with a wink, a small blush over her cheeks revealing that she was starting to get drunk. Sakura was about to refuse before Hinata grabbed one of the cups and downed it. Ino and Sakura looked at each other with a raised eyebrow while Tenten just shrugged and handed her another drink.

"You want one Sakura?" Ino offered as she brought up a cup, but Sakura declined the offer.

"No I am not a drinker." Sakura admitted.

"Wow you sure fooled us miss tomboy!" Tenten said with a know-it-all smile as her eyes gleamed.

"Well I just don't like the smell and after effects of it." Sakura said honestly and Tenten nodded in agreement. Sakura looked over at her date to see that she was a light drinker. Ino looked where the pinkette was gazing. Sakura looked up to see the beautiful blonde smiling mischievously, but before Sakura could say anything about it, Hinata grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the dance floor. Sakura was surprised as Hinata started dancing with her like every other girl would. She never would have thought the petite Hyuuga would do such dirty moves, but she wasn't about to complain. Sakura soon caught herself dancing too. The hours went by like this and earning the dancing couple an occasional wink from the blonde hostess or her brunette friend.

--

"Sakura let's go outside, I'm starting to get a little hot." Hinata ordered as she pulled Sakura over to the park. Sakura was rather enjoying this side of Hinata, it was really a turn on, but she didn't really want to be heading that way already. Once Hinata let go, Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked around to see that they were by a small swing set. Hinata sat down on a swing and slowly let herself swing, her feet dragging lightly against the ground. Sakura sat down next to the beautiful Hyuuga and sighed as she looked up at the starry moonless night. Silence reigned over them and the two sat like this together.

The pink-haired girl looked over to the silent Hinata to see her smiling face and eyes glinting with enjoyment. Before Sakura could question the smile, Hinata spoke.

" Sakura... I didn't really want to go to this party." Hinata said gently, her eyes fogged over with a distant look. Sakura shifted a little.

"I don't understand Hinata." Sakura said trying to make Hinata continue. The young Hyuuga heiress flinched slightly as if she was being scolded, but she continued to speak.

"My dad forced me to come." Hinata whispered as she swayed a little on the swing. Sakura looked at her with a confused look. That was something she didn't expect. Most fathers would have loved to keep their precious daughters in their room instead of a sex and beer infested party.

"He said that if I were to go, I could possibly do something good." Hinata said in a hurt voice. Sakura was still confused though, but was beginning to become kind of angry that she was being shot down in a way.

"Like?" Sakura asked motioning to the silver eyed girl to continue.

"Like to get you to like me and possibly make good family business between us."Hinata said in an apologetic voice as Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky. Sakura was now hurt that it seemed Hinata didn't even want to go out with her. Even if she did though, it would probably only be for the benefit of her father. Sakura should have felt used, but her pride would neverlet that happen.

"Well that blows. I thought you actually liked me a little, but you like Naruto right?" Sakura said in a casual tone trying not to pressure the young heiress into guilt. Hinata didn't speak but Sakura knew that was a silent yes since a dark blush crept over her face. Sakura smiled sadly before looking over at Hinata. The silver-eyed girl looked back at her, their stares were intense both showing different stories; guilt and apology staring at disappointment and understatement.

Sakura looked down at the ground and was about to talk before Hinata leaned over and kissed her forehead. Sakura noticed the soft and gentleness of Hinata's lips against the skin of her forehead. She looked at Hinata with a soft loving stare and Hinata smiled.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Hinata said resting her forehead against Sakura's. Sakura stared into the warm silver eyes before lightly kissing Hinata's nose with a playful smile.

"With a few benefits?" Sakura asked trying not to push the Hyuuga who smiled at Sakura's small request.

"With small benefits Sakura." Hinata spoke as they looked up at the sky, breathing in the comfortable silence. The night was getting dark and cold and the party seemed to finally start fading. Sakura helped Hinata to her unharmed sports car and drove the blue haired girl home. Sakura was happy that she struck one girl with her charms and that it was going to be a slow but happy relation between them. It wasn't going to be a romantic relationship, but a friends with moments relationship. Sakura was happy with that. She was still un-aware, however, that she also caught a few other girls attention while at the party.

**A/N: No worries Hinata ain't tottaly out of the story nor are the other girls. I will be introducing more people into the story slowly probably, and Thanks to Darkens for helping me once more. Without out her this would look like a thirteen year old wrote it, which I am :D. Well review and please wait for next chapter which might come late since WASL'S are out and my B-day is slowly approaching.**


	4. Softball

**A/N:**

**Updates are probably going to be once a week with the schedule I am having right now. Study, WASL, B-day, Softball and so much more. Besides that please review and keep reading!**

Sakura walked quietly in the classroom with a faint smile. It had been a week and a half since the party, and the softball champion and Hyuuga heiress had grown close since then. The pink haired girl's sunglasses shined from the over-head lights and her green eyes would look out from behind the dark lenses at her occasional staring classmates. She chose to ignore their gawking gazes though, because she was quite excited for this day because it was the try outs for their softball team. Sakura wasn't nervous at all since she knew that she would be on varsity's top player.

"Hey Sakura you excited for softball try outs?" A brown haired girl said smiling happily as Sakura sat down at her own desk still wearing her own smile.

"Yeah but I know I will get through it easily." Sakura said with a bored expression but inside she was just boosting her ego. TenTen nodded in agreement before going back to doing whatever she was doing. Soon enough the two rival boys came in and sat down with their usual expressions.

"Sasuke you bastard, have you heard the rumor?" Naruto gawked as the black hair boy turned around with a small pissed off glare before clicking his tongue.

"Temari was caught fiddling around with Anko." Naruto said with a mischievous smirk. Sasuke returned with a disgusted look on his face. Sakura's face was also disgusted at whoever this girl was to be playing around with the weird gym coach.

"Naruto that's sick." Sasuke stated before turning around, but Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. Sakura turned around to Naruto with a questioning face.

"Who is this Temari?" Sakura asked with a small ounce of interest.

"She is one of the hottest girls here. She's a cheerleader and plays volleyball. Pretty good at both." Naruto said casually before looking at Sakura with a small sly grin.

"Why? Are you interested in her Sakura?" Naruto asked before getting his face slammed into his desk as a angry pink haired girl glared at him through her sunglasses. Naruto whined as he rubbed his nose before Sakura confirmed she was not interested at all.

"Yo. Time for another joyful day of learning." Kakashi came in with his naughty book in hand. Everyone groaned before turning their text books to a blank page.

--

"Hey Sakura!" A familiar blond girl called as she waved a pompom in the air. Sakura was wearing the first picked uniform and the jersey number was 42. The number was used by both her father and grandfather, and it had proven itself lucky so far. The jersey colors were red and white and matched Sakura quite well. Sakura smiled happily as she ran over across the field to her blond friend who sported a nice outfit. A belly shirt and mini skirt that fitted around Ino's lovely curves.

"Hey Ino, you look very nice as a cheerleader." Sakura stated hotly as the blond smirked, satisfied with the comment. Ino looked at Sakura's number and pointed towards her back to show Sakura she wore the same number.

"I knew you liked that number so now you have the head cheerleader sporting your number too. That's very good." Ino said with a wink as Sakura's wolfish grin stretched further. Ino was flirting right along and Sakura was happy with that.

"So do you need to get a ride home later, Head Cheerleader?" Sakura said pointing to her sports car. Ino looked happily over at the vehicle.

"I would love to get a ride. Being seen with the hottest girl and best car out here will be good for reputation." Ino said as they heard giggles approaching. The two girls looked over to see the rest of the cheerleaders coming, Sakura looked back to Ino.

"Well pinky I'm going to go, I have business to take care of." Ino said sauntering over to her squad, but not before innocently brushing against Sakura's arm. She even added a little sway to her hips more than usual. Sakura lightly blushed before putting her black sunglasses back on and walking back to the dugouts where the team was being assembled. Inside she found Tenten and sat by her as the coach announced which positions the players would be playing. Sakura was unsurprisingly the pitcher, Tenten first baseman, and the rest down the list, none of which were of any interest to Sakura at all until catcher was named.

"Temari will be catcher this season." The coach bellowed as Sakura looked up to see what Temari looked like, since Naruto had brought her up earlier.

"Lovely." A blond girl who was leaning up against the wall said across the dugout. Sakura softly gave her a smug look because of the rumors. She had her hair in four ponytails and had stunning turquoise eyes while her chest was quite big. She smirked at all the attention she was receiving; all the girls looked away with glares across their faces at the cocky blond.

"Get in your positions!" The coach spat as the girls left the dugout and headed out onto the field. While making their way onto the field, Tenten walked beside Sakura.

"That Temari girl is a real slut." She hissed while watching the girl getting on her catchers gear. Sakura looked at Tenten with a small frown until they separated to their spots. The Jr-Varsity got ready to bat as Sakura did some stretches. Tsunade's training was hopefully going to show some progress even though she had only been doing the drunk women's training for a week and a half.

"Batter up!" Temari bellowed as some girl walked up to the plate and got ready for the ball. Sakura looked at the catcher's mitt and with perfect precision threw a fast strike across the plate. Everyone gasped at the speed of the pitch as the girl on the plate about dropped her bat. The coach grinned widely knowing already he was going to have a winning team.

In the background the cheerleaders were heard practicing their cheers, "Strawberry short cake and banana split! We make your team look like...Shift to the left, shift to the right! Come on every fight fight fight!" Ino was heard leading the cheers, Sakura grinned as Temari threw the ball back unfazed at the pitch. Sakura waited for the girl to step up to the plate again, more ready to put up a fight.

--

"You guys have some pretty interesting cheers." Sakura said opening the door to her black and red 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500. Ino slid a delighted finger across the car before looking up at Sakura with her intoxicating stare.

"Yeah they are pretty good if I do say so myself." Ino said casually as she slid inside the car as Sakura started up the Mustang. "Hey we should go to the point to look at the sunset Sakura!" Ino said excited as Sakura smiled before stepping on the gas as they left the parking lot. After going through traffic and reaching the top of the hill that overlooked the whole city of Kohona, both girls got out of the car. The scenery was quite breath-taking and Ino walked up to the guard rail and leaned on it with a sigh. Sakura leaned on the front of her car looking at Ino and the sunset. Both of them were very beautiful and yet Ino still beat it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ino said breathlessly as she looked back at the pink haired girl with a faint smile. Sakura's was looking at Ino with a mysterious glint in her ghost green eyes.

"Yes you are." Sakura stated honestly. Ino's face lit up into one of awe at Sakura's sweet comment. She leaned back on the rail with a happier smile and watched the sun start setting. Sakura watched Ino with a contented gaze as her car glinted off, making the scene look romantic.

Soon the sun could barely be seen beyond the mountains and Sakura drove Ino home in comfortable silence. Once at Ino's mansion, Sakura stopped the car and waited for Ino to slide out her door without any words.

"Thanks Sakura for the ride. I enjoyed it a lot!" Ino said happily and leaned across to kiss Sakura's cheek. Sakura felt Ino's breath tickle her cheek before the feathery soft kiss hit. Ino's lips were soft and moist but before Sakura could try and feel the kiss more, Ino pulled away and got out of the car quietly before making her way to her house. Sakura's hand trailed up to her cheek and felt where she thought Ino kissed her. The kiss was too light to remember, yet the residue of Ino's lip-gloss told her otherwise. Soon the softball princess had a goofy smile across her face as she rode to her house happily.

Once home Sakura ran up to her room to think the day over, though it wasn't like she was going to get bothered by her parents or any other person. Before she could admit that, the phone rang evilly and Sakura sighed.

"Got it!" Sakura yelled loudly as she reached for her phone. She picked up the talking device before speaking.

"Haruno residence." Sakura said before falling onto her bed as she looked at her nails for no particular reason.

"Hey Sakura, it's Tenten!" The girl said enthusiastically as Sakura rolled over to her belly at Tenten's name. The pink haired girl was slightly more focused now that she knew who the caller was.

"Oh hey Tenten what's up?" Sakura asked showing some curiosity.

"Well you know that Temari girl I was talking about? Well just for the heads up she is no good! So just kind of stay away from her." Tenten said venomously, while Sakura had a small smile of satisfaction that Tenten was being kind of protective over her.

"Hm…okay I'll keep that in mind." Sakura said casually as she thought about her first impressions on that Temari girl, which weren't that good. Overall Sakura knew she wouldn't be caught doing anything with Temari.

"Okay just wanted to let you know, good night and sleep well!" Tenten said sweetly as Sakura got back up to get ready to put the phone back on the hook.

"Yep, you too sleeping beauty." Sakura half commented and Tenten giggled on the other line before hanging up. Sakura hung up the phone silently as she changed into her pajama's and tugged at the covers of her bed. The softball player was puckered out from today's events yet she couldn't sleep. The thought of Ino kissing her cheek made her cheeks feel hot and her stomach flop a little. But after a half hour, the pink haired girl was soon dreaming away her future of softball with her personal cheerleader right beside her.

**A/N:**

**Thanks once more to Darkens who showed me some writing stuff that I am weak at :D. Well enjoy this chapter, nothing dramatic but I need to show some delopement stuffs. So yeah please review!**


	5. Another Haruno?

**A**

**A/N:**

**WASL is over but I still have plans and projects that need to be finished. I can't really believe that I got already quite a bit of people hooked on the story. My all time best reviewer so far is Darkrainlove, she has inspired me to keep writing along and tells me how much she needs to see more InoSaku lol. Also more great thanks to Darkens4841, she is truely a fiction savior for grammar and my other faults.**

The whole short week went by pretty fast with no other softball practices; they seemed to be canceled due to the coach being sick which was quite annoying to Sakura. But she still had a personal trainer to make up for it. Tsunade was finally letting her try out hitting after over two straight weeks of harsh conditioning, though the blonde's drinking didn't help. But this practice she didn't bring the beer, probably since it would screw up the training.

"Ok let's get started Haruno." She ordered as she stepped up to the plate and Sakura followed along obediently. Tsunade held out a bat and motioned for Sakura to get into her batting stance. "Show me how you would hit." Tsunade said sternly as Sakura grabbed the bat from Tsunade's grasp and got into position. Tsunade observed the posture Sakura was in and clicked her tongue loudly.

"You're stance is wrong Sakura. Your foot should be here," She said roughly putting the foot in place with her hand." and you need to tuck you're chin towards the pitcher to give more strength into the hit." Tsunade stated matter-of-factly. Sakura wanted to tell her coach to stop being so nit-picky, but she had already lost the spirit to fight with her coach after previous attempts almost got a beer bottle launched into her skull.

"Okay you are going to hit a ball, can you do that Haruno?" Tsunade tried to come off seriously but Sakura could hear the total sarcasm. Sakura rolled her eyes before letting out a small grunt and sounding somewhat like the Uchiha. Tsunade rolled her honey colored eyes before walking to the pitcher's mound but before Sakura could confirm she was ready, Tsunade pitched the ball at very high speed. Sakura's reflexes were fast as well and she swung, connecting the bat with the ball. The ball was sent sailing past third base and directly down the foul line. A perfect home run. Sakura looked at Tsunade with her mint green eyes flaring with pride and a smirk.

"Sakura that was pitiful."

Sakura nearly collapsed at the statement; who the hell would say that was pitiful? The ball was sent out of third baseman's reach and soared over right fieldsmen. No one would have been to catch that, so why was it pitiful?

"You could do better than that, you were too slow and didn't use your hips that much either. So you are practically not even using most of your strength." Tsunade said walking up to Sakura. Sakura was about to protest before Tsunade walked past her without a glance.

"Next Saturday Sakura you better have improved. By the way you're hitting you would just be another Haruno." She said lamely as Sakura practically boiled over in her own anger. Another Haruno? Her family was the most prestigious and highest quality in fast pitch softball! She was confused as well though, what did she mean by another?

Sakura quietly walked out of the stadium at a steady pace, she was in no hurry to get home. Today's lessons were replaying in Sakura's head as she tried to learn from what she did wrong. Once she reached her car, she quietly drove to her house. Once there she took a shower and dressed in clean, slightly formal clothing before she started down the hall opposite from her room. This section of the house was of her family records and her father's study was located at the end of the dimly lit hallway. Once at the door Sakura blushed a little as she knocked lightly on the heavy wooden door waiting for approval to enter.

"Who is it?" A deep voice spoke with a hint of annoyance, Sakura winced at her father's mood before rejecting the thought to run down the hall into her sanctuary. "Sakura." She said shyly as some shuffling of papers were heard before the man spoke again. "Come in."

Sakura opened the large polished wooden doors and entered the darkened room. There were many bookcases and a desk with two chairs in front of it. Sakura sat down trying to find confidence as the man before her massaged his aching temples. His blood red hair slicked back into a ponytail that ran long down his back as his chiseled rock features were flushed with frustration. He opened his dark jade eyes and stared at his daughter.

"Sakura, what do you need?" He said in fatherly concern since his daughter never came to him unless she needed something or to discuss matters. Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she bit her lip a little.

"Well...today my trainer Tsunade was weird with my batting formation today. She said that it was wrong while I still hit a good home run down the line of right field. She said if I don't work on the formation I would be like another Haruno. I am confused father." Sakura stated quietly looking up at her father's furrowed brows as he scratched his chin.

"Well that wasn't very polite at all of her to say that. But I think I know what she means." He said looking at her with serious eyes as Sakura finally looked back at him with curious ones.

"Haruno's are known for their pitching but we lack the batting skills, sure you can hit it pretty well, but have you ever tried to control your hit?" He assessed the problem calmly, and Sakura blinked lightly before nodding.

"Did it go any good?" The red haired man spoke with a convincing tone and Sakura shook her head in embarrassment. The softball prodigy never spoke of that weakness she noticed a long time ago, she could never control her hits. They were randomly scattered everywhere. Sometimes they were line drives and even rarely they were a pop fly. Yet Sakura's pride didn't allow her to tell that she needed help with control and it went unnoticed until today's practice.

"Ah well then there's your answer. Tsunade is a very good coach indeed, she saw how your form was and noticed that you just swung away without exact precision. Please work on the stance and hitting rate like she asked." Sakura nodded solemnly and stood up to leave before her father spoke again. "One more thing, please go to the mall because we are going to be having some unwanted visitors. They'll probably bring something hidden to spy on our house; I don't want you involved. Bad for reputation." He said as he flipped through pages of a book as he took small notes on the journal. Then shooed her away with a waving hand and Sakura bowed and walked out of the study without hesitation.

She soaked up the information before informing the maids that scurried around that she will be gone and any important calls should be written down. Sakura was waiting for the usual colleges that try to persuade her into their campus. But so far none of them had the right material Sakura needed, she wanted the best of the best to call her personally and ask for her to come. The best would be Kage Heights University. Only the very best hand-picked students got in to the top university. The pink haired girl quietly slipped out of her house just to find herself at the mall with people gaping at her.

"Haruno Sakura!" A few people gasped as they stood in awe that such a sports celebrity would come to this mall. Sakura just walked past the people uninterested before checking the movie theater for something to occupy herself. No movies were good but she needed something to do that didn't involve running into stores to hide from the mob of fans. Sakura bought a ticket and walked to her seat. She was correct about the movie being very boring. Until a certain scene in the movie caught her eye, she never knew that the movie had her favorite model in it! Kurenai had just hopped into the scene with a very sexy outfit on; Sakura popped lots of popcorn into her mouth as she watched in interest. But sadly enough that was interrupted.

"Mind if I sit here Haruno?" A familiar voice came as Sakura looked up to see a certain four pony tailed blond with a quirked eyebrow. Sakura shrugged as the blond sat down without a word, once the movie started getting good Sakura felt something touch her feat. She jumped and looked to see Temari's feet trying to play footsies.

"Stop." Sakura said coldly as she looked at the smirking blue eyed girl. Sakura didn't like the way the smug look fitted the girl's face. Temari roughened the play a little more as Sakura glared at her before kicking her foot away harshly.

"Don't reject me Sakura. You know you like it." Temari purred as Sakura's face flashed with disgust.

"Go sit somewhere else you damn slut." She said venomously but her words had no effect on the cocky blond.

"Mmm feisty are we?" The blond mocked the pink headed girl as Sakura scoffed before getting up out of the theater in annoyance. She stomped out of the theater and to a nearby bench as people stopped to look at her. Sakura leaned back and sighed in frustration as she closed her eyes to regain her calm. After a few minutes Sakura opened them to see Hinata looking from the crowd at her with a small smile. The softball player smiled with confidence as she made her way to the black haired girl.

"I was going shopping. I needed some stuff around the house." Hinata said smiling as she looked down at her feet. Sakura smiled sweetly at the shy Hyuuga, Hinata was one of those few people Sakura treated dearly, and something told her that Hinata needed the kindness.

"I want to tag along!" Sakura said happily as Hinata nodded with a small flush on her face. Sakura walked beside Hinata with her head held high and waited for the Hyuuga to take the lead in shopping, but she wasn't prepared for a smaller gentle hand to clasp her own. Sakura looked over at the black haired girl who seemed concentrated on staring ahead. The pink haired girl's smile brightened as she intertwined their fingers, Sakura decided that today wasn't going to be too bad.

**A/N: **

**Things will begin to heat up a little now. Please review and read more please!**


	6. Bring the heat

**A/N:**

**Ok I am sorry i didn't update that fast but I was slightly busy with this weekend. I had plans and a few agenda's to go to before doing another chapter. Well please enjoy this chapter!**

Sweat rolled down the pinkette's face slowly as she swung her bat forcefully yet again. The heavy bat connected with another ball and with a grunt she let it sail into the outfield. She had been practicing for hours trying to hit a target, but after three hundred consecutive hits, not one of the soft balls rested within the target. Frustrated, Sakura threw the bat furiously at the nearby dugout and made a dent in the metal framing. She fell to the ground on her knees out of anger and glared at the ground. Tsunade was right about Harunos sucking at precision. The afternoon sun beat down on the pink-haired girl as she got up and made her way into the dugout for a short rest and some water.

Sakura looked around the dugout as she gulped down the water bottle before discarding it somewhere to her left.

"Watch where you're throwing Haruno." A smooth voice came from the direction of her forgotten bottle, startling the teenager for a moment. Sakura glared over to the other girl. The turquoise eyed blond looked back at her with a quirked eyebrow before looking out to the field with some amusement. "My my... That is some shitty aiming you got there." Temari mumbled as Sakura clicked her tongue, resembling the Uchiha. Temari smiled at Sakura's annoyance before sitting down and looking over at the girl.

"You know I can help you with your hitting." Temari said with her head cocking towards the softball littered field. Sakura looked at the blond skeptically before adding her own dry comment.

"So? Who said you're good enough to?" Sakura eyed Temari with a prideful glare but the catcher didn't seem to be fazed. She just sighed before getting up and picking up a nearby softball. She made her way to the softball machine placed it in while hitting a few buttons before walking up to the plate. Sakura watched intensely waiting for the opportunity to mock her blonde teammate. The ball went speeding through, catching Sakura off guard, but before she could catch up the ball was hit. It sailed all the way right in front of the target and bounced directly to the destination point.

"You were saying?" Temari mocked tilting her head up a little. The pink haired teenager just waved off while getting up with her spare bat she had nearby.

"Fine. Just tell me what to do."

--

After about 100 shots, Sakura actually got near the target. However, 1 out of 100 hits wouldn't satisfy her, and certainly wouldn't satisfy her trainer. Temari settled down near Sakura on the dugout bench looking near the target with some satisfaction. Sakura was too busy brooding in her thoughts to notice Temari close in on the gap between them. Soft glossy lips touched connected with Sakura's, and the pinkette looked up to see Temari's closed eyes. Sakura tried to pull away, but Temari put her hand behind Sakura's head to prevent her. Temari's tongue came out and slid across Sakura's bottom lip. The pink haired girl squirmed at the blonde's actions, soon the four pony tailed girl bit down hard on Sakura's lower lip. Instantly Sakura opened her mouth to let out a small gasp and she felt the blonde's tongue force it's way in.

Sakura knew she was losing the fight to keep Temari away, but the way the blond was acting dominant was...hot. Soon enough Sakura found her tongue wrestling with Temari's tongue, each trying to win a fight of being top. Sakura came out victorious and her tongue fought into Temari's cavern, where the pink haired girls tongue claimed Temari's mouth. Temari moaned at Sakura's action as she started taking over the situation. Soon enough Temari's lungs felt like they were going to burst and regretfully let Sakura go as she lightly panted. Sakura finally pulled away also and looked over at the smirking blond. Realization hit her like a bat. She made out with the town door knob. The pink haired girl spat at the ground and wiped her mouth in disgust.

"Wow you're a damn good kisser." Temari said licking her bottom lip seductively as Sakura merely glared at her blond teammate.

"Shut up, wasn't like I started it anyways!" Sakura defended herself as Temari chuckled.

"But you responded later on, didn't you Saku?" Temari purred dangerously as Sakura blushed a little.

"Well, I was not about to let you take advantage of me." Sakura spat venomously as Temari's wolfish grin grew wider. Sakura didn't like the fact that Temari tried making up a pet name for her already. Sakura got up and started packing the equipment she brought, while Temari looked a little disappointed.

"Now where are you going?" She said with amusement as Sakura made her way out of the dugouts with everything in hand.

"Away from you." Sakura stated bluntly.

"Hey! Aren't you going to clean this all up?" Temari gestured wildly at the scattered softballs. Sakura stopped and turned around with a small innocent smile.

"No, you are."

Temari looked out at the field bewildered before yelling to the slowly retreating pinkette. "Get your fat ass back here!"

Sakura gave Temari the finger while walking away to get into her car and go home. Temari started yelling stuff with lots of swearing but Sakura had already gotten into her car and started the engine up. Temari screamed in frustration as she grabbed a bucket to retrieve all the softballs as Sakura drove off. As she drove down the road, her cell phone started going off.

--

The person on the other side of the phone picked up. "Hello?"

Ino smiled at Sakura's formal greeting. They'd been friends for over three months now and yet Sakura still stayed formal. "Hey retard." Ino giggled as she heard Sakura let out a 'Pfft' sound.

"What are you doing today?" Ino asked as she fiddled around with her hair. Currently Ino was on her bed staring at the ceiling as she talked to Sakura. Ino only did this when she talked to someone who was important to her, yet she never really caught on to her own actions.

"Uh I'm on my way home right now. But probably have to go to a Clan meeting today." Sakura stated truthfully a disappointed tone in her voice. She hated the clan meetings. They always talked about what Sakura should do and all the future stuff that Sakura wasn't that happy with. The clan also wanted Sakura to turn 'Un-gay' so she could marry someone with good reputation and have children to carry the genes.

"Ah sucky." Ino said dramatically which caused Sakura to giggle a little. "Cause I was going to say that we should have a lunch date." Ino said disappointed as she examined her fingernails for no apparent reason.

"Well maybe some other time blondie." Sakura replied before adding in, "Well for right now I got to go okay?" Sakura said with care.

"Okay..." Ino hesitated a little. "Well, see ya around Sakura." Sakura said the same thing before hanging up. Ino slowly closed her cell phone and stared at the ceiling, there was something missing in the conversation. Ino rolled over to see a photo of Sakura with an arm over Ino's shoulder possessively while Ino grinned. The pink haired girl was in her softball uniform while Ino was in her cheer uniform. Ino liked that photo a lot for some reason but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Maybe because it was the only photo of them? Or possibly because it looked like they were together?

Ino's cheeks tinged with pink at the thought of the softball star being all hers. Ino's eyes soon wandered to the big picture frame filled with pictures of Ino and Tenten. The brunette was beautiful yet she didn't see Ino the same way the blond saw her. No, Tenten liked Sakura while Sakura was somewhere else. Ino didn't know what to think. Tenten was her first big crush but out of reach while Sakura...she didn't know what Sakura was to her yet. But the hints of butterflies and blushes were something new to Ino.

--

Sakura made her way through the mansion parking lot to see about fifty cars luxury cars already there. Sakura already knew she must have been a little late since she could see that the servants weren't at the doors to greet her. Sakura kept the same slow pace till she reached the doors. She silently opened them and placed all of her luggage off to the side for the servants to get. The pink haired girl walked through the mansion quietly until she reached the main dining room where all the family meetings were held. Sakura hesitated opening the doors as she heard small whispers behind the wooden doors. But she soon gripped the door knob and opened the doors to see a hundred different green eyes staring at her. Though the pink hair was unique to two people, the green eyes were a trait that every clan member had.

"Sakura take a seat please." Sakura's father said with a small smile, Sakura knew that smile wasn't very good. Her dad always smiled that comforting smile when something bad was going to happen. The pink haired girl sat down as everyone gathered their attention on her.

"Dad...Is there something wrong?" She asked as a few people looked at each other with knowing eyes as her father's smile faded.

"Yes Sakura there is something we need to discuss." He stated in a business-like tone, Sakura straightened her back as she looked him with innocent eyes.

"What is it?" She asked as her father's eyes looked slightly hurt before closing his emotions with rock hard gates.

"The clan's leaders have made a decision." He said hesitating a little as everyone looked at him, trying to usher him along with the news. He looked around with cold eyes as he looked back at his only daughter.

"They want you to become straight." The blood haired man said to Sakura as her eyes widened in shock. Few murmurs rose in the room as Sakura lowered her head a little. The pink hair girl did everything right for the clan except for this minor yet significant detail. She was the best of the best, got perfect grades, kept her appearance up, but she was gay.

"I am confused dad. Please explain?"

**A/N: **

**Muahahah cliff hanger. Well please review!**


	7. Homerun

**A/N:**

**Well how lucky can my little fans get? I shall update once more just even quicker! :D Thanks Darkens once more for being the cool person she is and helping me with this fiction! Oh yeah I have a surprise also...who's ready for the first lemon?! **

The uncomfortable silence loomed over the clan. The leaders stared down at Sakura's father condescendingly. Her father adjusted his tie out of nervousness. He opened his mouth a little but silence reigned. Sakura looked at him, her heart pounding and her belly tumbling into a never ending pit. The silence was soon erupted by an impatient clan leader, who was the rival part of Sakura's branch of the family.

"Goddammit Himoto! Just tell your daughter so we can get on with it!" The man snarled and Himoto's eyes flashed dangerously over at the man. Sakura looked down at her feet in confusion, why was it such a big problem?

"Silence." The robust clan leader sneered before looking over to his side of the clan. Himoto massaged the bridge of his nose out of frustration. "Sakura, in order for this clan to thrive, you will need to have children. Your current orientation poses a problem for the clan." Himoto's green eyes were blazing with determination to explain the predicament in soft words to his only child. It wasn't something he wanted to do but the whole clan had bickered endlessly about it. They had finally come up with a solution: either Sakura becomes "normal" or she is disowned by the clan.

Sakura couldn't breathe. Her father's words weighed down heavily on her mind. She opened her mouth to say try to say something but merely nodded in agreement. Her father's gaze softened a little at his daughter's attempts to be brave.

"The clan doesn't like the disadvantages of your orientation, so they've came up with their own solution to this situation. It's either you change by next meeting or you are no longer a part of the clan." The hesitation and regret was evident in his deep voice. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up at the clan leaders who nodded to each other in agreement. She was speechless, never had she been forced into doing something. Another clan leader spoke up, his sea green eyes reflecting pity.

"I'll post pone the next clan meeting until June 12. You have 6 months." The other clan members nodded their heads, satisfied with the decision. The clan leaders began talking about suitable men for Sakura and her bright future. Sakura jumped out of her seat with such force that her chair fell to the ground loudly. Everyone turned their heads toward her, annoyed with her disruptive behavior.

Sakura's head was down, hiding her emerald green eyes, her fists clenched at her sides. Himoto looked at his daughter curiously.

"Sakura-"

"Is it that bad?" Sakura whispered. A few people raised their eyebrows, unable to hear her utterance. "Is it that bad!" Sakura yelled as she brought her head up, the anger blazing in her eyes. A few people flinched under the cold hard glare she possessed.

"Are you guys that sick! To just think you can control a person's life without their opinion? To just use them as a pawn until they are useless? Who do you think I am? Do you seriously think I, Haruno Sakura, will just let you control me like a puppet?" She screamed at the men and women around the table causing a few children to cower in the shadow of their parents. A dull silence was left and no one dared to move. Himoto stared wide eyed at his daughter. One of the clan leaders opened his mouth to say something but the only sound that came out was a muffled grunt. Before anyone could try and respond, Sakura raced out of the meeting room and away from the mansion with tears in her eyes. Once out of the gates Sakura let those tears overflow, but her pace never faltered. The pink haired girl didn't know just where she was running to but she needed to go somewhere where she would be safe and respected. She continued to run and cry until she found herself in a familiar area.

The large gates of the Hyuuga compound stood over her, blocking her from a place where she would surely be welcome. Hinata's father should like the idea of Haruno Sakura staying over with his daughter, but she had second thoughts. What if Hinata wasn't home? Or worse...she had friends over. A familiar luxury car driving down the road caught her eye. Sakura looked over to see one of the cars of the Haruno clan; they were searching for her. Sakura sprinted all the way to the main house where she was surprised to discover there were no guards.

Sakura looked around confused and found a temple further down in the district had lights on, illuminating the slowly dimming night sky. The softball player knocked on the main doors and was shocked when Hinata herself opened the door. She was half hidden behind the door, her black hair shining and soft eyes staring innocently. After a second, Hinata rushed over to Sakura, looking up at the pinkette's eyes, now red from crying. Hinata watched a new tear trickle down and she brushed it off lovingly with her thumb.

"Sakura please come in." Hinata seemed to command more than ask, and Sakura nodded and followed her like a puppy deeper into the manor. The pair traveled through long dimly lit hallways and up a large winding staircase. Sakura rubbed her fingers along the intricately carved railing, admiring the finesse of the Hyuuga that the Haruno seemed to lack. Finally they reached a large heavy door, not too dissimilar from the one Sakura had traveled through those many weeks ago to meet with the Hyuuga patriarch. Hinata opened the door and motioned Sakura to come inside. Sakura examined the room she now assumed to be Hinata's. A soft hue of colors decorated the walls and furniture. _It suits her, _she thought. Sakura was interrupted in her observations when Hinata sat down slowly on her bed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" The Hyuuga looked concerned. Sakura sat down near Hinata with a weak smile. She looked at her friend for a moment, taking in her friend's appearance fully before responding.

"Family issues." Though her answer was blunt and rather uninformative, the raven haired girl seemed to understand. Hinata looked over at Sakura with a knowing smile. Gently, she leaned over on her friend and squeezed her hand in comfort.

"I am sorry to hear that." She whispered. Sakura took a deep breath and felt a wave of Hinata's perfume rush over her. The soft scent of flowers calmed her previously anxious nerves and she relaxed a bit. Sakura took another look at her friend's attire and finally noticed her formal wear.

"So why are you dressed in a kimono?" Sakura asked quietly. Hinata's eyes widened a little before she smiled.

"Small celebration for my younger sister, Hanabi. That's where all the guards are. There are a few other neutral guests over there as well." Hinata looked out the window to watch the same Temple with lanterns glowing brightly and lights on. Sakura shifted a little before smiling.

"Aren't you going? I don't want to be keeping you away." Guilt was laced in her voice; she would rather find somewhere else to stay than cause similar problems for her dear friend. Hinata shook her head with a faint silly smile as she leaned back into Sakura.

"I would rather be here for you than with my family...things haven't been that good for me either." Hinata spoke silently as Sakura nodded her head against Hinata's silky soft hair, a small smile grazing her face as she thought of the irony. Sakura was becoming intoxicated with Hinata's scent and the kimono looked stunning on her.

"Thanks." The darkness had finally taken over the sky, and the dark room became a kind of sanctuary for the two girls. There was a long stretch of comfortable silence until the bed shifted a little and Hinata's soft lips touched Sakura's chapped ones. Sakura didn't waste a second before responding, putting more pressure into the kiss. Their lips moved against each other's sensually and Sakura's desire led her to escalate their action. The pink haired girl opened her mouth slowly and delicately ran her tongue across Hinata's lips, relishing the taste of the girl's lip gloss mixed with her saliva. The dark haired girl seemed to stiffen at the sudden contact but soon melted into the movement, opening her mouth and letting their tongues collide passionately. Sakura easily took control, and Hinata allowed herself to be dominated. Their tongues danced with each other, and Sakura brought her hands up to the Hyuuga's silky hair. She combed her fingers through its perfection before traveled her fingers along Hinata's back.

Hinata released the deep kiss, her lungs fighting for breath. Sakura continued to run her fingers over the Hyuuga's body, her emerald eyes looking the beautiful heiress up and down. The Hyuuga noticed the cherry blossoms actions and blushed lightly as Sakura traced small patterns along Hinata's collarbone with her finger. The pink haired girl knew Hinata probably wouldn't want to go any further. Sakura looked into the pale eyes of the other girl and a small nod gave Sakura the permission to do what she desired to dearly. The pink hair girl raised her hand to caress the Hyuuga's smiling face before closing the gap with several light pecks to the girl's lips and down to her neck. She caressed the Hyuuga's neck with her lips, running her tongue along her pulse and stopping to suck a particularly sensitive spot. Her hands continued down Hinata's sides until they reached the soft kimono's sash and slowly untied it, the dark haired girl remained oblivious to Sakura's ministrations as she tilted her head up to give the pinkette better access. She discarded the sash somewhere and opened the kimono slowly, running her hands over the girl's abdomen softly as the cloth slid off her shoulders and down to the bed. The cold winter night air hit her exposed body causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. Sakura separated herself from the girl's neck and gazed down at the body before her.

Sakura raised her head to stare at Hinata's eyes intensely as she got up and began to slowly undress herself, without breaking eye contact with the darker haired girl. As Sakura's body was unveiled in front of her, Hinata's eyes grew dark with lust. She placed a gentle hand on the silver eyed girl and kissed her roughly. Hinata kissed back with equal pressure as she found herself being pushed onto her back. Slowly Sakura lowered herself onto the other girl's lap, straddling her hips. She returned to the sensitive spot on her neck, biting tenderly on the hickey that had formed there. Hinata gave a small moan when she felt the dominating girl's teeth dig into her skin. She licked the area in apology before slowly trailing down to the Hyuuga's chest. Her tongue traced around the right breast before running over the erect nipple. Gently the pink-haired girl scraped her teeth over the hardened peak, earning another soft moan from the girl beneath her. Hinata brought her hands up to her lover's hair and ran her hands along her scalp. Encouraged, Sakura bit down roughly on the nipple, almost hard enough to draw blood. Hinata gripped at Sakura's hair and arched her chest up, unable to contain a loud moan.

Sakura licked the slightly abused nub and sucked tenderly at it, while her other hand massaged the left breast in a soft rhythm. Hinata's face was flushed in arousal and she started moving her hips slightly, craving more contact from the other girl. Growing bored with breast play, the pinkette separated from herself from the Hyuuga's chest, ignoring the pleas for more. Sakura slid down the girl's body and off of the bed. Kneeling down, she positioned herself in front of Hinata's womanhood. Hinata willingly spread her legs further, anxious to feel Sakura inside her. Her untouched flower was so enticing to Sakura that she couldn't contain herself as she drove her tongue into it. Hinata didn't expect the suddenness and moaned as Sakura's tongue rolled around her clitoris. Sakura brought up her right hand and slowly inserted her index and middle fingers into Hinata's tight, wet slit. Hinata let out a gasp as her walls clenched around the two fingers. The more experienced girl's tongue made slow patterns on the sensitive sex button as her fingers went in and out in a slow rhythm, searching for her g-spot. She curled her fingers up and back slightly and Hinata thrust her hips up roughly with a loud moan. She continued to thrust her fingers against the same area as her tongue continued to assault her clit. Hinata's breaths got ragged and her hips started bucking harder; Sakura sped up her pace. She could hear a faint whisper of her name under every moan which just made her more determined. She ran her teeth along her erect clitoris and rubbed her g-spot roughly at the same time and Hinata lost control.

"Sa-Sakura!" Hinata continued to buck her hips against Sakura as she rode out her orgasm. Sakura's face was stained with the Hyuuga's cum and she happily licked it off. Pulling out her fingers slowly, she put them in Hinata's mouth for her to suck on.

Sakura watched with glazed over eyes as the Hyuuga sucked on her cum-soaked fingers erotically. She pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue. The pink-haired girl ravished her lover's mouth, trying to recover every bit of lost fluid. Slowly the two girls separated and stared deeply into each other's lust-darkened eyes.

Driven by her desire to fulfill her sexual urge, Hinata rolled them over and pinned the taller girl to the bed. She crushed her lips against the athlete's roughly. She wanted to leave her own mark on the pink haired girl, so she moved down to her shoulder and bit down hard. Sakura was shocked and aroused at the shy girl's sudden display of dominance and couldn't help but moan at the stinging sensation the Hyuuga caused. Hinata licked up the small amount of blood that appeared and lowered her head to the young woman's chest. Though less endowed than herself, Sakura was still impressive, and the sight of her had Hinata dripping in anticipation. She placed her mouth on one erect nipple and sucked hard. Sakura gasped and thrust her chest up against the Hyuuga's mouth. The raven-haired girl bit down softly and licked around the nub a few times before transferring over to the other nipple. The cold feeling left behind only aroused the pinkette more and she brought her hands to the girl's head and pressed her face roughly into her chest.

Hinata didn't spend much time on her other breast, to anxious to satisfy Sakura the way she had done her. Sakura wasn't about to complain and kept her hands on the girl's head to guide her to the final destination. Hinata placed herself in between the athlete's strong legs and spread them apart as wide as they would go. She eyed the glistening flower laid out before her and licked her lips. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on Sakura's inner thighs before sliding her tongue along her dripping slit. She was hooked on the pinkette's unique taste immediately and she thrust her tongue into her to get a better taste. Her tongue went deeper into the warm hole and Sakura gripped the girl's head tightly and pressed her face against her body. She had gotten so aroused from pleasuring Hinata that it wouldn't be long before she reached her own climax. Despite her inexperience, Hinata was pressing her tongue on all the right places. She withdrew her tongue completely and placed her entire mouth on Sakura's fully erect clit and sucked hard. Sakura nearly screamed in ecstasy as she came, her hands digging roughly into the brunette's scalp.

Gasping, she let go of Hinata's head and allowed the girl to raise herself up to meet in another kiss, this one less sexual and more passionate. Sakura tasted herself on the girl's lips, and mixed with the taste of Hinata's saliva, it was nearly as intoxicating as Hinata herself. Exhaustion began to set in, and the two girls ended their kiss as Hinata lowered her head onto Sakura's chest. Sakura wrapped her arms around the smaller girl with a content smile on her face. The moon was high in the sky and its light on the Hyuuga's face was beautiful.

**A/N:**

** Well you all should start appreciating Darkens by now : D, life savor on some things! Well please review!**


	8. Lifting some problems

**A/N:**

**Hmm Ok I shall update once again. You know you got like 3 updates now in one week?! Lucky little readers :. Thank Darkens once more! She helped me with the lemon and saved you all from my horrible writing!**

The digital alarm clock near the bed on the dresser blinked 5:57 am. Sakura woke up early and thought that it would be better if she left than wait for something bad to happen. The softball player knew it would be extremely awkward for Hinata to explain about her staying over...on a school night. Sakura fixed the sheets over the smaller girl's form and placed a soft kiss on her pale forehead. A small stain caught her eye as she stood to leave, and her mind struggled to remember the heated activities of the previous night, the abruptness of it all leaving her without many memories.

"Bye Hinata." Sakura whispered to the sleeping girl, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear before she left the room. Once out of the room, the pinkette was greeted with the relaxed aura of the long dark hallways. The lack of servants bustling about made the large house much more comfortable to the athlete. Sakura tugged at her memory as she tried to make her way through the mansion and into the cool morning air. The staircase they had ascended several hours previously came into view and she placed her hand on the smooth railing once more. She descended the stairs and walked down the hall, her silent footsteps echoing throughout the ghostly quiet household. The large front door loomed over her as if daring her to sneak out in such a manner. With a silent breath, she placed her hand on the heavy crystal doorknob and opened the heavy wooden barrier to greet the chill morning air, a light snow already beginning to cover the ground.

"Shit..." Sakura cursed under her breath and rubbed her goose bump covered arms, her coat forgotten in the young Hyuuga's room. She did not consider entering the vast mansion to retrieve it, however. She would rather be cold than caught. Her bleached green eyes scanned over the dull Hyuuga main manor once more. Something about the place seemed more welcoming to her than her own house for some reason though. Sakura shook her head softly before trudging along off the property and onto the main road. She knew the reason why she liked it better than her house; there was someone there that cared for her and it was a place where she wouldn't be judged for being gay. The soft snow that fell from the sky cascaded down lightly around her as she turned toward her home, her problems still awaiting her.

--

Sakura took off her shoes at the door after looking around to make sure that she wasn't going to be bugged. She slowly made her way up the stair case; her hand ran along the cold railing. The long hallway at the apex seemed overly daunting as she crept slowly toward her bedroom. The pinkette hesitantly opened her door afraid that her mother might be sleeping in her bed, waiting for her to come back. She looked around and let out a breath thankfully her mother wasn't in the premises. She flicked on her light out of habit and walked lazily over to her bed where she collapsed. The soft blankets were calling her to sleep, but her mind was still plagued with endless thoughts.

_' That's just perfect Sakura! You just had sex with your friend! And she probably only did it because she felt pity for you! What will your parents say?'_ Inner Sakura ranted.

"I won't tell them anything..." Sakura mumbled into the sheets, the girl had almost drifted off to sleep, but her inner self wasn't finished.

_'What happened to Ino?'_

The pink haired girl slowly looked up from the sheets to a photo on her bed stand. A blond was grinning flirtatiously at the camera while Sakura's arm wrapped around her shoulders possessively. It was the only photo of the two girls, and for that reason Sakura cherished it. She crawled across her bed to grab the photo and caressed the image of the blonde. Sure she liked Hinata but Ino was something different, she was...Ino. Ino never seemed to have a problem in the world and always lived in the moment. She was every boy's wet dream and every girl's fantasy. For Sakura, it was her smile. Just looking at it seemed to clear the pinkette's soul of any bitter problems that might be plaguing her.

"Ino..." Sakura whispered silently into the empty room. There was a small knock on the slightly ajar door and Sakura jerked. The picture frame went sailing to the floor, the glass shattering upon impact. Sakura panicked and rushed to retrieve the fragile picture from the ruined frame, the small shards of glass becoming embedded in her hand in the process. She shot up and placed the picture under her pillow before she felt the stinging of the glass in her flesh.

"Sakura, may I come in?" Her father's voice asked from the doorway. Sakura looked over with hurt eyes before nodding slowly. Her father hesitantly walked over to her side and sat down. His countenance portrayed exhaustion, and Sakura assumed he had been up all night. He stared at the poster of the model on her wall and, lightly smiled. Sakura started trying to take all the glass pieces out of her hands to keep her from breaking in front of her father. It was a code of honor in the Haruno clan, to never cry in front of the highest respected people, and after her outburst the previous night, she wasn't about to dishonor herself again. The pinkette winced as she grabbed a shard piece out watched as the blood dripped onto her carpet staining it.

"I am sorry for what happened." Her father said in a loving tone before pulling Sakura into his embrace. Sakura just let him hug her, she was too busy trying not to sob; it was a touchy topic that she didn't want to talk about right now.

"I will never judge you for who or what you want to be Sakura. But the clan doesn't know what to think and thought that if you were straight, it would make everything easier." Himoto whispered. Sakura just breathed slowly and absorbed all that her father was explaining. "It's too complicated for them. Who's going to be married to the heir of the Haruno clan? How will kids be produced? Will they have Haruno genes? And all that other stuff that shouldn't be left up to them. Those are your decisions, Dear, and yours only." Himoto laid a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Sakura shook lightly as she tried to contain the ocean of emotions that had begun to well up inside her.

"I don't know what to do Dad." Himoto's daughter squeaked. His arms remained around her smaller form as he slowly rocked her like a young child.

"What do you think is right?" He asked in a delicate tone, Sakura shivered a little, suppressing a sob.

"I'm happier with who I am right now. But apparently if I keep this up, I won't be living under a roof." Sakura laughed bitterly. "It's either I use my own selfish reasons to be happy or I can make the whole clan happy by just...being straight."

"I don't think that is a selfish reason Sakura. You've contributed more to the clan than anyone has in the past few years. I think you've deserved your own happiness!" Himoto threw his hands around looking quite immature. Sakura giggled at her father's actions while he scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile. If his hair was lighter and emerald green eyes more of a sapphire, you would think it was a long haired Naruto smiling.

"Well... I'm not sure still." Sakura said her grin faltering slowly. The red haired man looked at her with a cheeky smile before kissing her forehead once more and getting up. Sakura completely forgot her hands were still embedded with glass. "I will get one of the maids to come in here and see what they can do for your hands. Okay?" He said as he made his way to the door. Sakura nodded in agreement, and waited until her father left before grabbing the picture of Ino and her. Her eyes became more distant when looking at Ino's face. The beautiful blonde's eyes were mesmerizing, and wished she could see that face soon. She half-mindedly looked at the clock to see it was 7:18am and remembered painfully that it was a school day. The athlete looked herself over and noted her appearance wasn't exactly school appropriate. A large hickey and cut up hands would be sure to raise a few eyebrows.

"Sakura let me look at your cut please." The maid came in quietly and Sakura didn't protest the treatment of her minor wounds. The precious picture remained near her, it's image continuing to hold her gaze

--

"Ah Sakura! What happened to your hands?" Tenten gasped as she held Sakura's bandaged hands softly while looking up at Sakura with a questioning look.

"I was playing with my little cousins and accidentally broke a picture frame. It was a pretty important picture and I tried to pick it up fast but ended up cutting myself pretty damn good." Sakura said sheepishly, and Tenten giggled cutely. Sakura grinned a little when her lie was not noticed. After a few minutes of chatting, Tenten headed off to their first period class. The green eyed girl was about to go too until she noticed a certain dark haired girl walking up to her shyly.

"Hinata...How are you?" Sakura stated with a nervous grin. The Hyuuga didn't make eye contact as she handed over the black Haruno coat. "Hinata?"

"I am sorry Sakura. Just confused." Hinata said smiling a little, as she forced herself to look into the other girl's eyes. Sakura smiled and looked around the now empty halls before she leaned down to kiss the Hyuuga. She then touched...air?

The pink haired girl looked up to see Hinata backing away from her. "Uh something's up isn't it?"

Hinata traced small circles onto the floor with her foot, slowly gathering courage. "I don't think we...er... should hang out as much, Sakura." Hinata said softly, the love mark on her neck showing ever so lightly. Sakura winced and gazed at the girl with hurt eyes.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking last night...I was too caught up in the moment I guess." Hinata continued shyly. Sakura looked at her with an indescribable glance before walking away. The Hyuuga remained in place for a short moment before turning around and walking down the abandoned halls. Never in her life did Sakura feel so... embarrassed? Sakura brushed it off though, the Hyuuga was right. Last night events were only a spur of the moment and Hinata wasn't the one she cared about enough to be entirely devastated. The pink haired girl stopped in her tracks to her first period class, she clenched something from inside her pants pocket and slowly pulled it out. She studied the beautiful blonde in the small photo, and a slight smile made its way to her face.

**A/N:**

**Hmmm things are getting little intenser neh? Hopefully this story is turn out good,please review! It will help me update faster and be productive too. You know I don't have a big ego so...Boost it and you will get more chapters, kapeesh? lol well yeah review please!**


	9. Soft

**A/N:**

**Bah damn login thing. I was on a perfect role and had about 1369 words probably going and then when I tried to save it said I needed to login. So it re-directs me and I lose all my work. Fucking perfect! Well besides that enjoy this chapter. Darkens is awesome for helping. **

Hinata swung low on the swing set in the abandoned playground outside the school. The first period bell rang a while ago, and as far as she was concerned, she was alone. Her head was low and her eyes cloudy with the many thoughts that were running through her head. The Hyuuga knew she must've sounded like a complete bitch to Sakura. What she said had nothing to do with Sakura at all but instead it had to do with her. She was too stunned that she had let herself go that easily. She had planned how her first time would be... It was going to be with a man and they were married. The black haired girl smiled bitterly at her childish dream. She was too busy thinking to notice a dark haired man walk by her and pull out a box of cigarettes. He numbly put it in his mouth before lighting the cigarette and breathing the smoke out slowly. The smell of smoke grabbed her attention but before she could turn her head the spiky haired guy spoke.

"Yo." He said looking to the distance as the smoke rose into the winter air. Hinata looked up a little startled before pushing off the ground lightly and begin swinging slowly.

"Hello Uchiha."

The school bell rang through the playground, neither of the brooding, black-haired teenagers paying it any mind.

--

"Hey where's Sasuke?"" Naruto looked around searching for his black haired friend. Sakura looked around to notice the quiet man not in class as the school bell rang. Sakura shrugged it off and returned her attention to the already loosening bandages on her hands. The pink haired girl fiddled around with them to try and keep them tight. Tenten noticed her friend's preoccupation with her injury and watched her closely. Sakura didn't seem like the type to get worried like that over a family picture. The brown haired girl looked up a little to see a dark mark on the other girl's neck and at first she thought it was a just bruise. But after a few seconds, she caught on; it wasn't a bruise, it was a hickey. She glared at the mark hoping it would go away. Who the hell could get Sakura without her noticing?

Sakura felt someone looking at her,the intense feeling she got from the stare was something even she was not used to. She looked over to see TenTen looking at her, she smiled and returned the awkward stare. TenTen snapped out of her thoughts and smiled back before going to work once more. Every now and then,though, TenTen would look at the simple mark poking above her sweater collar.

--

Sakura had dreading this moment ever since this morning. It was lunch time. This was the only place she got to see her friends together and she knew the brown haired girl had something to say. The softball player slowly made her way through the commotion in the lunch room. They would eat outside but sadly enough it was winter time, the snow outside fell slowly. Her eye's scanned the lunchroom until she found a familiar blond sitting down viewing a magazine. Sakura took a deep breath before walking over to her companion before noticing TenTen was already seated there also. Once at the table and comfortable, the heiress got bombarded with questions.

"Sakura, I see that hickey you are sporting. Tell me every juicy detail!" TenTen said sweetly, maybe a little too innocent for Sakura's taste.TenTen was that type of girl who didn't act sweet unless it was for her own good reason. Ino looked up boredly and noticed the marking also. She dropped her magazine and dropped her jaw in shock.

"I...Uh…" Sakura squirmed under the attention. She couldn't just bluntly say that she had sex with the Hinata. It was already bad enough that Hinata didn't want to hang out with her anymore, but the rumors that would spread would be crippling.

"Well?" TenTen motioned for her to speak.

Ino thought that Sakura didn't have anyone that close; she thought she was closer to the softball player than anyone else. The blonde's stomach did small pitiful flops as her mind droned over what her friend's possible relationship status could mean.

"Well?" TenTen questioned, still trying to pry answers from Sakura, who seemed to be embarrassed with the predicament.

Ino started doubting herself. Maybe she wasn't what Sakura was looking for? Her inner self scoffed at the thought but didn't add any comments. A voice in the back of her head told another story.

_How can Sakura do that? She didn't even tell you about another girl...or boy! Or just…didn't think of telling you._

Ino's heart tore a little and she frowned at the inner voice. She looked up from the page she was trying to read and saw Sakura looking at her with a nervous expression as her emerald eyes tried to think of answers. Ino got confused at this reaction. Shouldn't Sakura be happy for getting someone? The blonde smiled softly, trying to encourage Sakura to say who this lucky person was. Ino would happily know who she would have to compete with to get to the cherry blossom.

"I-..It was Hinata." Sakura said looking down in embarrassment. TenTen gaped while the blond's eyes hardened. Hinata beat her? Ino was baffled at this. Hinata must've had something Sakura wanted that Ino didn't maybe? Hesitantly Ino looked around the lunch room to see the Hyuuga trying to find a seat.The blonde's eyes spotted the younger girls chest. She glared at the bust with pure envy before flipping another page in her magazine.

"Wow...that was completely...just wow." Tenten said leaning back in her chair as she tried to digest the information. Sakura's eyes looked over at Ino, who didn't even both to try and return the gaze, afraid her anger and hurt would be revealed. Ino scanned the text but didn't asorb any of it, instead she was busy with her thoughts. She felt betrayed. She didn't know why, but a small inner voice offered up a suggestion.

_You like her Ino. A lot._

Tenten's foot barley brushed against Ino's feet and the blonde's mind went a little numb. She sighed at the small contact, instantly feeling a little better. No she couldn't like Sakura, not if she liked Tenten.

Sakura sighed and took small bite of her food, not liking the way Ino was being quiet.

--

The embarrassment and sadness had morphed dramatically from lunch to practice. The pin haired girl fumed going back and forth on the softball field, which had finally been swept from the annoying white substance that still fell from the sky. She was the first one done running 3 laps around the field and warming up. Right now she was waiting for her catcher to come and gear up. After five minutes of fuming, Temari finally popped out of the dug out with her padded armor and crouched down behind home plate awaiting the ball to be pitched.

Sakura made marks into the hard cold ground with her cleats aggressively. _You're stupid. You had to break down like a little baby huh?_

She looked up to where Temari was, the ball gripped in her hand tightly against her glove. _Ino wouldn't even look at you. You disgust her. _

Sakura's eyes burned in anger. Bringing the ball back as she stepped back, the object was flung with extraordinary force. In the dugout the coach dropped his cigarette in awe, Temari ducked her head just in time to see the ball hit the fence. It hit the fence with a big clang that caught every ones attention. Temari was about to yell at the girl, but it seemed Sakura wasn't paying attention. Instead she was looking down on the ground coldly. She looked up into Temari's eyes directly. Temari frowned to see Sakura's ablaze with anger and gasped silently. The softball prodigy seemed like she wanted to kill.

"Holy shit." TenTen said looking at the ball by Temari and back to the glaring pitcher. Before anything else could be said the coach ushered them to continue practicing.

--

Everyone was about gone from practice except for a familiar pink haired girl waiting for the cheer leading captain. It was official ever since Sakura gave her a ride home that the softball princess would bring the cheerleader home every day. She leaned on her car, looking down at the ground as it was slowly blanketed in snow. She huffed in defeat. If there was a time to ask Ino if she was mad, it was probably now. Ino didn't talk to her after she explained the hickey's origin, something completely abnormal for the blonde. She didn't even say hi on the way to the locker room.

Soon a blond from the school could be seen walking down with cheer leading cloths in hands. She quietly got into the car and Sakura took the hint that right now wasn't the best to bring up the subject. The car was filled with uncomfortable silence. They drove around until Ino noticed that they weren't heading to her house. She looked over to Sakura in annoyed confusion but seen the pink haired girl was too busy concentrating on the road.

_You ain't important to her remember?_

Ino crossed her arms and looked outside, trying to find something to keep her busy until they reached they're unknown destination. Soon enough Ino started to realize where they were heading. They were heading to the point where they went to watch the sunset. Sakura parked by the edge and sat in silence. Before too long, Ino started to get impatient.

"Uh is there something wrong?" She said in an annoyed voice. Sakura winced a little before sinking into her seat and looking at the blond directly in the eye.

"She ain't anything to me other than another friend." Sakura said looking deep into Ino's eyes. Ino rolled her eyes and pried them away from Sakura's intense gaze.

"Haruno, just drive me home. This is pointless, if she wasn't anything then why did she give you a hickey?" Ino growled venomously. Sakura continued to stare into Ino's eyes even though she wasn't staring back at her.

"It was a spur of the moment thing…" Sakura stuttered a little and Ino's eyes widen at realization. They went...that far?

"Don't tell me you guys...?" Ino looked over at Sakura with bitter confused expression. Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out. Ino scoffed before looking out the window again in pure anger now. They screwed each other. That's perfect.

"Ino it's hard to explain! I went to her for a family problem and-" Sakura got cutted off rudleyas Ino turned around with a glare.

"Family problem? Why didn't you come to me? I was more of a friend than her and I would always be there for you!" Ino said pointing an accusing finger at Sakura who's patience had ran out also.

"I wasn't thinking Ino! I was fucking scared and crying! I ran away from my house and happened to end up near Hinata's house. What the hell was I suppose to do when I couldn't think straight, huh!?" Sakura yelled getting closer to Ino's face. The blond flinched at her friends yelling. Sakura looked vicious with her ghost green eyes glaring and a grim expression on her face. Ino's eyes started to tear up a little but her pride wouldn't allow anymore.

"Hell! I was afraid that if I came to you crying you would think little of me!" Sakura whispered dangerously low. Ino cowered in the corner of her seat away from the other girl. The pink haired girl noticed her friend's scared expression, and instantly stopped glaring and sat back down, looking out her window.

Uncomfortable hurting silence filled the air of the car.

Sakura shuffled a little and grabbed something out of her pocket. Ino looked curiously over to her friend who was lightly shivering.

"This is what matters Ino...You matter." Sakura shook as she held the photograph of them in front of Ino's face with shaking hands. Ino's heart broke in two at her friend's utterance, the tough softball princess was crying now. Ino didn't feel pity or anything for Sakura...but wanted to comfort her. Ino leaned over as far as she could to Sakura and caressed her cheek. The older girl flinched and looked over to Ino. Before she could see the girl's expression, Ino's lips softly came onto Sakura's chapped ones. The blonde's lips were feathery soft and felt divine against her own. Ino gave her friend a long chaste kiss on the lips before breaking apart and putting her forehead against the other's. The two stayed like that for a long time as they stared into each other's eyes.

"It's nice to know that Saku." Ino said before giving another innocent soft kiss. Once they broke apart, Sakura started up her car and drove Ino back in comfortable silence. They both had soft silly grins on their faces on the way back.

**A/N:**

**Aww I think I fluffed this one up abit. Now yayness for the healthy InoSaku but be assure... it will be rough later on! Review please!**


	10. Feelings

**A/N:**

** Edited the chapter a little since I just got done downloading Microsoft Word. Yes kinda weird that I didn't have it but none the less edited. **

Sakura glared at the ceiling while she was sprawled out on her bed. She was thinking of Ino's kiss again, she couldn't pry her mind off of the memory; it's been nearly two weeks. She slowly got up in a sitting position and stared at the picture of the blond and her, which sported a new picture frame. Sakura's stare was intense at the picture, trying to recall the memories of that day. She looked around secretly before retrieving a scrapbook from under her bed. She slowly detached the picture from the frame and started to make a page for Ino. Purple and green seemed to be a fitting color combination for her cheer leading companion. She soon started to cut out shapes and used different style of scissors to add character to the page. After the page was decorated, Sakura carefully placed the picture in the middle.

Sakura smiled lightly at the piece of work and slid the book under her bed once more. Before she could pick up after herself, her dad knocked on the door with his public suit on and pointing at his watch. "Hunny if you keep this up, you will miss an inning in your first Softball game today." Sakura gasped looked at the time, her dad was right and she had to hustle.

"AH! I am sorry dad!" She said grabbing her duffle bag and fastening her shoelaces. Within a few seconds the softball player was ready and her father smiled before walking out of the room, Sakura followed.

"So what were you doing up there?" Himoto turned his head where he could see his daughter and quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"Scrap booking." The pinkette said calmly, her father smiled. The man already knew his daughters hobby of scrap booking though she would never admit it herself.

They both walked out of the main doors.

--

Sakura popped her bubblegum while gazing in the dugouts. The team they were going against was the crappiest team ever put together, they could barely make a play, let alone hit the ball. But she was satisfied since no one stood up to her pitching yet.

"Haruno, come sit down." Temari suggested while patting the spot near her, the pinkette got used to the blonde's flirty nature and started to ignore it. She walked over to the sitting girl and sat near by watching the other team's players hustle out into their positions on the field. In the corner of her eye, she could see Tenten staring at her, she smirked lightly.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Temari said in a playful voice. Sakura raised a non-entertained eyebrow before blowing another bubble which Temari took the hint to lay off, but a sickening grin was plastered on her face.

"Ok Haruno. Put a helmet on, your on-deck batter!" The coach listed off from his tablet. The softball played grabbed a helmet and bat before exiting the dugout, she got into the on-deck batters circle to warm up. Her dad smiled from the crowd before loosening his tie while looking at Tsunade. She was in another light tempered mood and Himoto was waiting for an outburst.

"Has she improved, Tsunade?" He questioned, Tsunade started to massage the bridge of her nose with two fingers.

"Yes a little but not enough." The blond said stubbornly.

An echo of the bat meeting the softball roared in the small softball stadium and the runner sprinted towards first base. The ball flew into center field and bounced before being caught by center field men. They threw sloppily over to first base which missed the play, the runner seen the mishap and took off again to be safe at second base. The crowd clapped at the runner on second base, Sakura sauntered over to home plate. The sound of the cheer leaders were heard being echoed by the crowd who was cheering at her. The outfield backed up while in field got down and ready.

The pitcher licked their lips nervously before fluidly pitching the ball; Sakura's eyes adjusted to the slightly fast speed and swung the bat. She let up at the end of the swing, causing the ball to line drive towards first basemen, who ducked instead of getting the ball. Tsunade sat up amazed and cheered with the crowd, Himoto chuckled at the woman's enthusiasm.

"RUN! RUN!" Tsunade yelled waving her hands frantically in the air, the runner on second took off without hesitation. The batter started to speed over to first base and cut across to second, by then the runner on second was already home. Sakura looked over to see the ball still being retrieved, she took the chance to pass shortstop and onto third base. Right field finally got hold of the ball but was too late since the batter already made it onto home plate. The crowd roared in applause including her father and her coach.

"You sure she has not improved?" Her dad inquired with an amused look, Tsunade looked over to him with a pleased smile. "Actually, she has improved more than I expected. Maybe she won't be as bad as I thought."

--

The game was fast and the opposing team was vanquished with outstanding numbers. Once Sakura was out of the dugout, her favorite blond ran up in joy. "Sakura that was amazing!"

Sakura smiled with a small blush of the attention, "Thanks Ino." The blond walked over to the school with Sakura and waited for her outside. Soon the pinkette came out, dressed in her usual outfit. They chatted along the way to the parking lot until the softball player met up with her dad, who had an amused fatherly look.

"Sakura who is this?" He asked childishly as Sakura glared lightly at him. "This is Ino Yamanaka, my friend."

Himoto smiled brightly before introducing himself to his daughters 'friend'. "Well Sakura, I am going to be catching a ride with Tsunade for you and Ino can have your own privacy." He said using his peace fingers to quote it before getting punched in the arm by an embarrassed daughter. "Whatever."

Once Himoto left, Sakura turned around to look at Ino sheepishly who was lightly blushing. They quickly got into the car and rode off, on the way to drop Ino off, the blond thought it would be great to go to dinner. She quickly informed her parents by cell phone before the pinkette could agree.

Ino and Sakura argued playfully to where they would go to eat until the driver gave up and let the cheer leader win. They drove over to McDonald's and ordered some food. Ino ordered salad while Sakura ordered a cheese burger.

"So any thing good between you and Tenten?" Sakura said playing with her drink's straw, the blond sighed in defeat on how to start.

"Ah no. She hasn't given any signs on what she thinks of me yet but that's ok." The blue eyed girl admitted finishing up her salad, while the girl across from her blinked at the statement.

"How is that so?" She asked oblivious.

"Because I've got you now." The flirtatious girl admitted before skipping away to the car, the other girl quickly paid for the meal and walked out. Once in the car she looked over to the blond, to only be met by soft lips. Sakura happily returned the intoxicating kiss, the blond dabbed her tongue lightly onto the dominant girls lips. The pinkette pushed her tongue out to meet the other girls tongue and penetrated into the other girl's mouth. Ino let out a throaty moan at Sakura's aggressiveness and allowed her to take control. After wrestling around, Ino broke apart with a small pant while Sakura had a satisfied grin on her face.

"You are a good kisser." Ino stated looking down, trying to still catch her breath. The other girl softly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her panting friend's ear, softly humming in agreement. "So are you."

Ino smiled warmly before lightly placing her hand on Sakura's thigh. The other girl stiffened lightly on the contact while she started to stroke the thigh. She traced small patterns up towards Sakura's desire and teased by going back down. She watched amused at the pink haired girl's already stiffened breaths. Sakura blinked and watched the hand slowly rub and caress her thigh. She watched it get closer in each movement and move away. She wanted Ino, who was too innocent to notice that this game wasn't helping her situation.

But something else boiled in Sakura, a feeling which she didn't know that well. It made a lump in her throat and weakened her. It scared her how that feeling was increasing rapidly. Sakura thought that if she replied in Ino's affections that she would hurt her somehow, hurt the blond in the end. She wasn't sure on why she was thinking this, but it made her think twice if she really wanted to be with Ino. The pinkette wanted to be with Ino but didn't want their relationship to end.

"Umm...I-Ino." She uttered miserably and the grim expression on her face backed up the utterance. The blond quickly stopped her actions and looked confused at the pink haired girl. Ino thought she was enjoying it and rejection bit at her pride.

"I don't think I am ready..." Sakura quickly added at seeing her friend's face, the blond half heartily nodded before buckling the seat belt. The softball player already knew she turned off the moment badly but the feeling inside her grew with each bitter thought.

Ino got out of the car with a mumbled good bye and walked into her mansion before climbing to her room. She automatically plopped onto her bed with saddened eyes. She seen the way Sakura looked when she was doing that, at first it was a heated moment until her eyes started to look scared. But she didn't stop there but continued her ministrations, not until Sakura practically begged her to stop. Her pride faltered a little more than expected at her companions words, now she is starting to think if Sakura really cared that much about her than she thought.

--

Sakura got home about two hours ago but didn't exit the car yet. Instead she sank in her seat and thought over the now hardened feeling. She was scared, scared that she was going to hurt Ino in the end.

This feeling has never plagued her before when she was around Ino, but not until she started to tease her. She practically over thought what was going to happen, she would enjoy the rubbing and Ino would go further. Soon they would both be heated up and either would go somewhere to do the sexual bidding. It was happening to fast for Sakura to enjoy, she also knew herself well enough to know she probably get bored of Ino after that. A hurtful tug ached at her heart at the passing thoughts. The pinkette came to a decision.

If the feeling still infected her when she was around Ino, she would lose chasing after Ino.

She slowly rose from the car and stumbled through the dark of night.

**A/N:**

** Reviews are welcomes!**


	11. Light

A/N:

Edited with Microsoft word and found a new Beta reader, CrazyNinjaPenguin. Please thank them for helping and Darkens is greatly appreciated still!

Sakura was lying on her bed, still troubled by the thoughts that had woken her up an hour before her alarm clock went off. She was thinking about why the sudden change in her feelings had happened. It was like a freak accident, she figured; it wasn't supposed to have happened. She let out a frustrated sigh at how these thoughts poisoned her mind. She couldn't even think about Ino without a single reoccurring scenario taking over her thoughts.

They would be at the mall and it would be maybe months into the relationship. At first Sakura would be thrilled, but she would inevitably start to get bored of Ino. They would be walking into a store when Sakura spots another attractive woman, and Ino would catch her stares. Ino would drag her out of the store and demand that Sakura stop checking out other women. They would fight constantly. Ino would always forgive Sakura, but the blond would remain pained on the inside.

That same damn scenario had been playing ever since the previous night and it scared Sakura. She knew she was that shallow and uncaring. She would get bored of Ino after a few months and then ditch her for a new toy.

_"Just like Rin right?"_

Inner Sakura popped up again; Sakura groaned and rolled over into her pillow. "Shut up."

_"Just like every other girl in your scrapbook."_

Sakura's breathing froze; her inner-self was right. Every person in her scrapbook was an old ex, and they had all been either cheated on or broken up with to satisfy Sakura's motives. "I don't mean to though..." Sakura mumbled pitifully into her pillow while clenching the blanket in stress.

_"Sure you don't...You don't mean to spot out the hotties in every store you and your toy go into... You didn't mean to push that girl into the corner of your old school and make out with her while dating Rin. No, it's not your fault. My bad."_

At every word Sakura flinched hard; it was all true, every damn word of it.

Sakura was one of those people who was going to grow old to live without anyone. She would hurt everyone who loved her and would inevitably drive them all off. Sakura would only be used in her clan. She would be married off to some softball snob and have lots of kids to carry on the good genes. It would be just like how the clan wanted.

_"You're pathetic!"_

"Shut up," Sakura said with venom; she was getting sick of how she was talking to herself. She didn't want to see the truth; she couldn't bare it.

_"Go ahead and tell yourself that everything is okay when you cheat. It's okay to push away people and fake that you don't care."_

"Shut up," Sakura's voice grew louder as she pulled her head from her pillow, glaring dangerously into the dark room.

_"Run away, that's all you can do Sakura Haruno."_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura screamed, and it was dead silent. The voice inside her seemed satisfied and finally quieted down. Sakura's breathing tore apart the silence around her. She didn't even realize that she was already on her feet and had her pillow ready to chuck at someone. She dropped the pillow and started to shake. Through all this she was going to go insane.

"Get it together...Deep breath," Sakura told herself with soft words. She was running again; she wanted to forget her lies and sins. The pink haired girl wrapped her arms around herself before falling to the floor; before she could stop herself, tears came pouring down. She didn't even know why she was crying; it was pathetic. Her sobs became harsher and louder; she was still holding herself and felt like she could puke at any given minute.

Sakura shakily got up and started walking toward her personal bathroom. Once inside she locked the door and flicked the lights on. The lights made her eye's burn and her head throb as she felt a sudden headache building. After a minute of adjusting, she caught her amusing, pathetic reflection.

Her hair was messed up her skin looked sickly pale, and her green eyes, puffy and red, appeared hollow; she looked horrible. How could she not see the person inside of her, this demon inside?

--

Sakura walked into the classroom, her sunglasses glinting off the light. She didn't want anyone to see her eyes; she was afraid they would see through her. She slowly walked to her desk; the Uchiha raised an eyebrow at her and Uzumaki was about to pipe up before Tenten scolded him. Sakura hadn't worn her glasses since the first part of the year and already people could tell that something was up. The classroom was alive with whispers until the teacher made his usual late entrance; even he raised a curious eyebrow at Sakura's glasses. They had all already seen through her barrier.

Once class had ended, Sakura walked in the opposite direction of her next class. Tenten, noticing this, ran up to the pinkette with concern glinting in her brown eyes. "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura barely stopped in her tracks, her face holding a grim expression. "I am not feeling well," she lied.

"Uh huh," Tenten said in clear disbelief, placing her hands on her hips. Sakura sighed in defeat. Who was she trying fool?

"Girl problems," she said with resentment while Tenten smiled weakly.

"I know, Ino told me about last night."

Sakura froze. So Tenten knew about her weird actions already? Before Sakura could articulate a response Tenten continued.

"Ino told me, she sounded really hurt about it," the brunette said casually; Sakura looked at her, confused eyes behind her glasses. Tenten didn't sound like she really cared that Ino was sad. The pinkette inwardly grimaced at the thought of Ino being sad as a result of her sudden actions. Already Sakura was hurting her.

"But don't worry, Ino is overemotional and can get carried away," Tenten asserted with a wink; Sakura didn't really like this side of Tenten. The cheerleader had never mentioned this part of the girl before; she would always have just said that Tenten was a great friend. Sakura started walking away; she didn't want to hear the brunette start talking crap. It would make the green eyed girl's situation worse than it already was. "But hey, I'm always open," Tenten stated with an innocent smile.

The class bell rang but she couldn't care less; she didn't want to go to class. She needed more time to think about her current situation, and she needed to cool off her temper. She stomped outside and sat down on the vacant swing set, her breath drifting into the biting cold air.

"Useless," Sakura repeated to herself for the hundredth time that morning. She started to space as she deliberated on her problems until she heard footsteps crunching through the snow; she jerked her head up to see a rare sight.

The Uchiha was walking with snow encrusted on his winter jacket and pants while a blushing Hinata walked with snow all over her clothing. Sakura raised an eyebrow in their direction; Sasuke stopped, mirroring her expression as he did, while Hinata looked surprised.

"Haruno, why are you out here?" he questioned in his monotone voice. Hinata and the black haired man were standing closer than friends should.

"I could ask the same," the pinkette uttered with no emotion. They didn't need to know her problems, the Uchiha for sure, but more importantly Hinata. Sakura had already forced more than enough problems onto Hinata.

Sasuke let out a bitter 'tch' sound before Hinata spoke up, her fragile voice barely audible, "I'm sorry."

Sakura already knew what Hinata was talking about; she smiled weakly. She was the problem, so she had to apologize, "No Hinata, I am sorry. I should learn better than to play with people like that."

Hinata approached Sakura with a small, gentle smile before sitting on the swing beside her. "Apology accepted."

Sasuke slowly trudged over to the swing set and leaned against the frame beside the heiress. He looked somewhat annoyed; Sakura wouldn't blame him. He didn't know of the problem between them and had been interrupted by her. She smiled lightly once more. At least she had cleared up one sin that tainted her mind.

"So...How long have you guys been together?" a voice echoed through the vacant playground, and soon the black haired boy blushed deep red while the gentle girl giggled and pushed off the swing set. Sakura had to giggle as well.

--

The softball field was swept clean of snow while the team mumbled as they went out to warm up. Sakura arrived at the pitcher's mound as Temari got down and ready for her throws. The pink haired girl grunted lightly when she let go of the pitch; Temari skillfully caught it, an amused look on her face.

The pitcher brushed off the blonde's expression and continued to pitch. Practice was blurry and her coach's voice was far away; most of the time she was thinking about Ino. It scared her how much she thought of the cheerleader.

"What is wrong with you today Haruno?" Temari mocked in the girls locker room while Sakura changed, not bothered by the blonde's presence.

"Problems," Sakura vaguely replied showing no interest in conversation. Temari frowned at the lack of detail. Most of the girls had already exited the locker room.

The blond continued to prod at the pitcher, "Like?"

"Girl problems," Sakura sighed with annoyance. Why couldn't anyone just leave her alone? She didn't even know herself enough to know why it had become a problem in the first place. Sakura didn't know if it was the wrong timing or if she was just exaggerating the feeling, but for certain it was bugging her.

"Well, you can vent on me Sakura," Temari conveyed in a soft tone that the softball player didn't recognize as her former teammate's voice.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, half startled.

Temari rolled her eyes at the apparently deaf player. "You. Can. Vent. To. Me," she repeated as slowly as possible while crossing her arms; Sakura felt rather dumb.

"Sure," Sakura said, waving it off lazily, but Temari wasn't joking about the offer and grabbed Sakura's shoulders and spun her around.

Now face to face Temari spoke once more, "Sakura I am not joking, sure I might have a bad reputation with some people but I don't have a big mouth like most of you're friends," she asserted bluntly.

Sakura wasn't sure if she was supposed to get mad or not in response to what Temari said; she had said something unkind about her friends, but then again it was true. "Well, not Hinata," Sakura muttered, looking away from Temari's face. The blond let her go with a smile before sitting down on the bench.

"Care to vent, _now_?"

The pink haired girl sat down with a bored expression. "You aren't going to let me go unless I talk, right?"

Temari nodded with satisfaction; Sakura rolled her eyes and started to rub her temples in thought. She didn't know where to start and didn't know how to word everything. Sakura eventually found a decent foundation to start and about a half an hour later she ended her divulgences with a bitter expression. Temari surprisingly was quiet and looked to be focused contemplating on the other's worrisome situation.

The locker room was quiet for a long time before Temari sighed and got up, collecting her gym bag. "Well, it seems you are in a sticky situation. All you have to do is stay in the deep water and hope it gets better," she advised in a matter-of-fact tone.

She started walking towards the exit until Sakura spoke up, "But what if it doesn't work? I don't want to run from it..." The last few words were muttered under her breath.

Temari stopped with the door open and stood there for a few seconds before speaking again without turning around, "If it doesn't turn out right, all you can do is drown."

Temari walked through the door and her footsteps echoed until the door shut. The pink haired girl rested her head in her hands. She couldn't run from this situation; she would hurt Ino badly. Ino would rather have the truth than dwell on unknown possibilities. If it didn't turn out good in the end, she would just have to deal with it. Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror on the opposite side of the room. She took off her glasses and dropped them; slowly the glasses descended to the ground. The room echoed the sound of the glasses breaking but the girl seemed unfazed.

She stared perfectly into her reflection; she wasn't going to hide behind anything anymore.

A/N:

Reviews are loved, I think you all know that.


	12. Living for the moment

**A/N:**

**Ok ok... It's been FOREVER since I updated. I have been working on summer job, getting over some massive drama and all this other crap. Plus don't think I forget this story! It runs in my head atleast one day per week. I just seen how much plot holes were in this story ect. But I have to continue it and hopefully finish it up. Bad writers block!**

Sakura walked out of the locker-room feeling more refreshed after the vent, who knew Temari was a good listener? The softball player smiled to herself and noticed that Ino was waiting for her ride home. The winter snow was starting to melt but that didn't mean it was warm enough to wear a skirt. The pink haired girl ran up to the cheerleader, "I am sorry Ino, I forgot about hurrying up."

Ino smiled lightly, "its ok."

Sakura eyed her and wondered why she was being so quiet. Ino mostly would have started talking about her day and how she feels lucky to be with her. Sakura liked it better when talked, even though it sometimes takes a miracle to make her quiet. She soon dismissed Ino's unnatural characteristic before hopping inside her car. Ino did the same, before they started out of the parking lot, Ino finally spoke up.

"Sakura, I seen Temari come out of the locker-room right before you did. Is something going on?" She prodded; her eyes were sharp and tainted with fear. Her face was stone cold but Sakura could tell her hurt and pain already, she knew Ino like a favorite children's book by now.

"No, nothing is going on between us Ino." Sakura confirmed while grabbing the blond's hand and looking her square in the eyes, "Don't ever think of that again, Ok?" Ino nodded slowly, not looking entirely convinced, after all Sakura was known to be a player. She was blessed and cursed with that title, especially because of those sport and drama magazines.

"You the only girl in my eyes right now and no one can be any better than you," she softly spoke. She knew she hit the right spot because Ino's eyes melted and a heart warming smile played across her face. Ino leaned over towards Sakura for a small peck on the cheek, even though it wasn't the normal kiss, it was still re-assuring of her forgiveness.

Sakura smiled thankfully at her girlfriend before starting her car, before they reached the road, Ino was already hitting up a long conversation. She was happy Ino was back to normal.

"We should go see the sunset," Ino asked Sakura with pleading eyes, they never went up there in about two weeks. She didn't know why she was practically pleading her companion to go up there, she would have wanted to anyways. Sakura took the turn towards the look out instead of Ino's house; she smiled gratefully towards the driver. She loved Sakura because of this; she always did stuff with her. The last relationship she had with someone was miserable, they only came around to try and bed her. Sakura was different, she asked Ino to stop when she tried to hit the last base. Maybe she wasn't a player like the magazines stated, but who could trust the paparazzi anyways?

Ino occupied herself by talking about how her day was and about the latest drama; Sakura didn't mind her long chats either. It was another reason she loved her cherry blossom. She even replied to her talk, showing that she was listening and cared about what happened to her that day. The only other person that got close to Sakura was Tenten, but she didn't reply that much. Tenten was acting strange today, she didn't seem to notice Ino like usual. It bothered her, did she do something wrong to upset her best friend?

Ino probed her head and only came up with one logical answer; it was the drama with Sakura. You really couldn't call it drama due that it wasn't hurting no one and she did over-react to the athlete's refusal. At least Sakura didn't throw her out of the car, it happened before but it was because she refused to screw her old boyfriend.

Tenten was enticed with the vent about Sakura than any other vent Ino did, she pondered on why the brunette was more interested in it. Maybe the brunette was troubled that both her best friends were having conflicts or something around those lines. Ino soon dismissed the thoughts once they reached the point.

Sakura pulled into the vacant area and hopped out of the car along with Ino. Ino ran up to the safety rail while Sakura sat on the hood of her car. The cold winter breeze blew hollowly as the sun started to set, it was a rare seen during winter, due that the clouds mostly covered the sky.

"It's so pretty up here Sakura," Ino hummed, she always repeated the same thing when they were up here. But she didn't mind Ino's normal comment, it was true anyways.

Sakura looked at the sunset; it was bland, probably because of the cold weather but still looked beautiful. Ino was obsessed with sunsets; she had over twenty pictures of them from this same point. She watched as the blond fished out her cellphone and snapped a shot of the winter sun. She seemed satisfied with the shot before flipping her phone shut and securing it into her pocket. Sakura sighed lightly; she could spend her days like this forever. But her clan wouldn't approve her opinion on living forever with Ino.

Her clan was narrow minded and only followed today's societies rules. They were all like that except her father, he was always supporting her every move. She smiled bitterly, though that wouldn't matter to the clan, they only want more prodigy generations. She refused to bend to their will, but for now she could act submissive. She still needed to think of a way out of this, away from her caged life. She stared at Ino's back, she was the reason she wanted to break free. Hinata also talked to her about her problems while Sasuke gave some advice, his words were blunt yet effective. "To make a difference, we need to sacrifice Sakura." His words were to the point, but did she want to sacrifice a roof over her head, college money, and her future? These thoughts were too depressing to think of currently, especially with her beautiful blond nearby.

Sakura slid off of her car and walked behind Ino, holding her from the backside. She snaked her arms around the blond's fit waist and rested her head in the crook of her neck. Ino sighed while putting her hands over Sakura's clasped hands. Sakura wanted to live for the moment and forget the consequences of loving Ino. She breathed in Ino's intoxicating scent; she could never get enough of it. Ino was too beautiful, even for Sakura, it made her scared sometimes. Scared that she would lose Ino, hardly anyone could break their stares from her. It made Sakura on the edge; Ino could flick her hair and have about twenty boys following her like lost puppies. She was afraid of being cheated on; never in her whole life did she feel this way for someone. She mostly had a big selection, but this time, she just wanted one girl.

Sakura knew she would never be able to defend off all the hordes of boys and girls from her beautiful blond. But she knew one way to throw most of them off.

The pink haired girl began to kiss the blond's neck, Ino replied immediately with a throaty moan. Encouraged, Sakura allowed herself to slowly form a hickey. She started suckling on the blond's neck softly, making sure not to harm her in anyway. Ino leaned her head to the opposite side for the cherry blossom could have better access. Soon Sakura pulled away and marveled the bruise before kissing it better.

"Sakura," Ino whispered barely audible. Sakura let out a soft hum in reply, "I love you."

Sakura smiled before bringing her mouth up towards her ear, "I love you too."

Ino closed the door behind her, before being pressed up against the door. She moaned at Sakura's dominance, she bit her lip while Sakura heatedly suckled on the old hickey. The blond glided her hands to the back of Sakura's shirt, lifting it up over the pinkette's head, only to be tossed untraditionally somewhere in the blond's room.

"You sure you parents won't be back," Sakura huskily murmured while un-buttoning Ino's skirt hastily and kissing her bruised lips harshly, Ino whimpered. The predator gleam in Sakura's eyes turned her on to no limit.

"I am pretty sure," Ino breathed trying to comprehend sentences; she wanted more action and less talk. She arched her body enough to make her grind on Sakura, Ino moaned in contact whole Sakura grinded harshly back. She couldn't resist Sakura at all, she could tell neither could Sakura. Soon the skirt was tossed to the side; Ino laced her arms around the pinkette's neck and closed in for another heated kiss. She brought her leg up to curl around Sakura's waist. Ino soon found her being lifted and took the opportunity to straddle Sakura's waist while still being pressed against the wall.

"Saku-ah, fuck," Ino failed miserably to tell Sakura to stop fiddling around. But her lover seemed to get the hint and grinded hard against Ino's desire. Ino moaned harshly while Sakura bit her lip to keep back the pleasurable outburst. She soon carried both her and Ino over to the blond's bed and flopped down, landing on top of the blond, who was still straddling her.

Ino stared into Sakura's eyes deeply, searching for any insecurity, but happily found none. She then tugged the dominant girl's pants off and marveled the girl's body; it was perfectly fit and slender. She traced a finger down Sakura's chin, going between her breasts and sloping down her hard stomach. But stopped when Sakura removed Ino's legs and straddled her instead and ripping away the useless shirt off the blond. Ino was almost down Sakura's underwear until she got her hand ripped away and placed inside Sakura's mouth. She started licking the stray finger and suckling on it while staring straight into Ino's eyes, the girl shuddered and felt a heavy wanting emptiness in her womanhood. The finger soon was popped out and guided with Sakura's own hand down her underwear. Ino let out a shaky breath while Sakura bit her lip in pleasure, making Ino's hand touch her clitoris. Ino couldn't handle another second and soon pulled Sakura onto her belly and slid off her underwear. She lifted her hand towards Sakura's exposed area and inserted two fingers inside. Sakura moaned as Ino began to pick up a rhythm and added applied another finger to her clit. She began to ride with the blond's rhythm, her breaths becoming more rigid.

Ino felt Sakura tightening around her and started to quicken the pace, roughly rubbing against her G-spot. Sakura began to pant and started to writhe in pleasure. Ino soon hit the G-spot once more and Sakura screamed in ecstasy, "Ino!"

Ino almost came at Sakura's plea, it sounded heavenly being screamed from her name. She rode off her orgasm, before she slid off and took Ino's cum soaked hands, wiping the fluids all over the blond's belly. She lowered her head and began to lick off the sex fluids slowly, staring into Ino's eyes at each lick.

Ino's breathing increased as Sakura got closer towards her womanhood. She slowly led a trail of saliva down past her belly and stopped right before her clit. She kissed the throbbing nub softly, before ravishing into the sensitive area. Ino moaned loudly, Sakura smirked into her skin while continuing her ministrations. Ino grasped the pinkette's hair into a death grip, holding back her moans of pleasure.

Sakura could already tell that Ino was about tom, she was soaking before she even started. She picked up her pace, Ino started to writhe under her. Ino started to buck her hips, trying to make Sakura get every inch inside of her, but was held back by one of Sakura's strong hands.

She lowered her other free hand and began to probe inside of Ino. Ino started to moan louder, warning of the orgasm coming fast. Sakura flicking her tongue faster and pacing her fingers tempo faster, Ino felt her womanhood explode into and orgasm. She screamed Sakura's name into the early night as she felt tiny needles poke her back in sensation. She succumbed into her bed, breathing heavily while looking at Sakura.

"Oh god," Ino panted heavily while pulling Sakura onto her. She didn't have that good of sex ever. After minutes of cooling down she stared at a still awake Sakura, she grinned evilly before straddling Ino once more.

"You want more," she teased while swaying her hips on the girl below her. Ino nodded fast, Sakura kissed her once more and began to grind.

Most of the people she dated could barely stand one round, but Sakura was different. That's another reason she loved her cherry blossom.

**A/N:**

** Well there you go, hopefully you guys will take this gift of peace from me lmao. I will try to update more. Thanks! (I abused comma's once more, I am sorry.) Review please, more reviews would result in better chance of me writing chapters faster.**


End file.
